Love at Christmas
by ComedySuze
Summary: This is another fanfic version of one of my favourite films with an added Ashes to Ashes twist to it. Chapter 13, 5 months into 2011 and Alex contemplates her future with the PM
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to do another fanfic version of one of my favourite films and added an Ashes to Ashes twist to it, Gene is the Prime Minister, Alex is part of the household staff within Downing Street, Jim is the American President, Chris and Shaz are film extras who stand in on films and Ray is a backpacker searching for the right girl and decides to head to America over Christmas. I've added new characters. I think is going to be quite fun to type up because there's lot to get through in this fanfic. I rated it as an M Rated fanfic for now as I wasn't sure what the rating would be for the first few chapters.  
**

* * *

**Love at Christmas- Meeting the staff: Chapter 1**

After an hard fought election and with the polls being as closer than ever eventually a new leader had been elected to take charge at Downing Street**, **Gene Hunt, a well respected politician and popular British figure. He was about to enter Number 10, after giving three newspaper interviews and television interviews, as a single man, he felt nervous regarding meeting his new staff as he hardly knew what he was going to say to them. Although encountering new faces would prove to become a tricky challenge to overcome still one way or another he was eager to get to know them individually one on one by, build up a humble professional relationship with each of them.

As the car turned into the corner street that featured one of the world's most famous iconic buildings, he knew he needed to face the journalists and put a brave face on, _smile relax Gene, you won the election for christ sake, still with not being married, I'm bound to be lavished with attention of many women fluttering their seductive eyelashes at me. _Photographers leaning in against the Prime Minister's car snapping every valuable picture they could get a glorious chance of taking.

"Just what I need, trying to blind me before I even step foot through the doors of Number 10, less bother for me when I meet the staff, hopefully I learn a lot on my first working day " Gene murmured silently, protecting his face by oncoming cameras that constantly continued flashing endlessly before his very car slowed gradually, coming to a halt outside Britain's famous door. His heart rate soared, his hands trembled, his feet were jumpy as he collectively gathered his courage and climbed out of the car, taking everything that came to him in his stride, he glanced smilingly at the cameras and waved to others.

"Today, marks a wonderful day in British History, a new dawn of Gene Hunt, please call me Gene Genie. He attempted to get words out accurately, his heart threatened to plummet within his chest. questions were soon being thrown at him from left, right and center.

"Prime Minister, what are you going to do about celebrations for Christmas. What are your plans for the New Year, will you been joining your cabinet members in Central London" The only words of everyone's lips, they wanted questions to be answered.

"Whatever you need answering, I definitely can reassure you, I will be answering them at Prime Minister's Question Time next Wednesday and again at my first News Conference with the press next Thursday" He compassionately reassured them in a well-spoken manner. The housekeeper Phylis Dobbs was the first to greet him as he turned to face the door entrance-way, stepping inside lastly closing the door behind him.

"I know it can be quite a hassle Sir, all them photographers waiting alfresco for what your next big movement is, trust me I've been here for over 20 years seen it all, all the madness it brings and occasionally all the happiness." She surprisingly revealed, Gene looked skeptical, knowing fully that his single life would surely come in for questioning at the News Conference and that everytime he paid a visit to see some of Europe's top leading Prime Ministers, any attractive rich female singleton would almost certainly advance on him without a care in the world, this possible forthcoming image unsettled him because all he actually secretly required was to be a family man, a loving father, a loving husband. " come on follow me. Your staff are just down this corridor and are ready to meet you" Phylis patted him on the top of his left shoulder, before escorting him along the lobby.

"Prime Minister I would like you to meet Thomas, he's your Chef, 12 years he's worked here" Phylis introduced the experienced qualified chef, he enthusiastically shook his offered hand.

"Ah nice to meet you Thomas' Gene considerately hesitated but chose to shake the tall chef's hand, he remembered that he'd been notified 'whatever you do, please don't make any uncalled-for remarks, when you become a prime minister you need to establish an stronger effective relationship with your staff, every leader has conformed to these rules'.

"Its wonderful to meet you Mr Hunt, you''re the ultimate legend about Politics nowadays" Thomas beamed an caring smile, even a widened smile whenever Gene looked at him with a serious look, he couldn't work out whether the chef looked too chirpy or too cheerful, his behaviour proved to be predictable nonetheless.

"Steady on Tom-Tom, I can hardly call myself a legend just yet but through time depending on how many years I'm here in charge, I will become a true one. Oh around tea time today can you rustle up a great British Food Feast for me, cause my stomach is rumbling louder than a Volcano" Gene amusingly made most of the lined up staff laugh with his kindhearted remark, however it didn't particularly entertain Phylis as she replied with a dissatisfied glance at him.

"Anyway, next I would like you to meet Patricia and Harriet, they will read or put through any incoming phone calls or emails you receive to your office" Phylis introduced them, he carefully noted that both women seemly looked alike, long firm blonde straight hair, both displayed immaculate style in their appearances, both women looked well-educated and reasonably wholehearted about their jobs. He didn't say anything to them as he walked by them, then he came face to face with a younger woman that instantly caught his attention, she looked shy and tense, her eyes looking elsewhere as he watched her closely. He was amazed she looked beautiful, pretty and portrayed the most impressive exquisite smile he'd ever seen.

"Finally, this is Alex Drake, she will stand in on highly important meetings with you, she's just started today, same as you. Alex" Phylis encouraged her to smile, Alex stepped forward and spoke clearly, her knees trembled slightly and her first words sounded somewhat unsteady as she looked at Gene.

"Its nice to meet you Gene, I mean Sir, I mean Mr Hunt, Shit I can't believe I just said that I'm so sorry, You probably think I'm pissed, crap I've just done it again" She soon began to stumble and stuttered her words out wrongly but he never seemed to mind, he found it all rather humourous and impeccably fine. Phylis looked mortified. Gene found the glances between the two women hilarious but he didn't let on about why he found this funny.

"Its alright Alex, honestly I've had many women tripping over the words whenever they meet me, I mean you could said bollocks then you could haven been in real trouble, some women say I have an captivating, charming effect on them, most journalists have put it down as my accent being Northern" Gene graciously commented on an previous piece in the newspaper that he read about himself, which stated every detail about his personal life.

"As Phylis said its my first day too, I'm practically nervous, thought I'd fuck up on my first day, which I presume I may have done already. Took Molly my daughter to school, she said she was going to tell everyone that I was going to be meeting the new PM today, she loves to gossip takes after me " Alex realized she might have mentioned too much than she bargained for, she placed her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from saying anything yet more awkward, Gene simply chuckled, he wasn't sure why she must be uttering some unanticipated words and yet some profanities, he just assumed she was nervous just like any other person would be on the first day of a new job.

"Nice to meet you Alex, looking forward to speaking with you in my office over the next day or so" Gene smiled once again at her, as Phylis allowed him to enter his new office alone, he didn't look back at them all as he did eventually enter, closing the office door behind him. "Oh Bloody Hell" He muffled to himself, looking around this wonderful, sophisticated workplace, he looked upwards at all the picture framed photos of past PMs on the wall and thoughtfully knew within his heart this country counted on him and he remained determined not to let the public down although he still felt a little confident.

**xxxx**

Ray Carling and Chris Skelton peacefully sat together in an jam packed trendy bar in Central London which they regularly attended every afternoon , both exchanging their typical day-to-day problems, Chris had just happily bagged a role as an extra in a new British made film starring Robert Pattinson and Emily Blunt but the downside was that he needed to appear nude, this made Chris uncomfortable also leaving him feeling precarious, his past roles included walk-on parts in The Bill, New Tricks and Hustle but this newly required role was something he hadn't foreseen, all he hoped for was that he could overcome this, unsure feeling.

Ray had impartially seen his possible food career go down the drain within three weeks of him getting a contract. The expression on his face explained it all, wistfulness and optimism. God knew he urgently needed anything that could be mustered up, self-belief, self-assurance financial wise

"Don't know why you seem scared out of your wits Chris, christ sake its only a movie, you haven't got any words to utter on camera. I thought you'd be properly professional over this" Ray encouragingly tried to advise his younger friend.

"Beginning to wish I hadn't accepted this role. Never been asked to strip off before. Right I'm going to it, I'm gonna get balls out and show the film crew I'm no frightened coward" Chris acknowledged his doubts and fully promised to brush them aside.

"See that's the spirit, rise above" Ray elaborated knowledgeably, soon his thoughts drifted inattentively.

"Ray looks like I'm not the only one with problems to sort out. I mean what about you, what you gonna do now that your talented business venture has gone collapsed. Its Christmas in four weeks time, I don't want to see you living rough on the streets alone without no income nor no one to celebrate the New Year with." Chris said, feeling undoubtedly worried about his friend's misfortunes.

"Why what are you suggesting?" Ray curiously inquired, intrigued to know why his friend was taking an keen interest in his unpromising career and uncertain living arrangements.

"Come and live with me, I'll put you up for the next few months, don't turn down this bargain " Chris laid this generous offer on the table, hopeful Ray would gratefully consent to.

"Alright, I will" It did not take him long to answer, inevitably he realized that moving all of his belongings from the flat he lived at, would take more like weeks to shift and that he needed to give notice firstly.

**xxxx**

On the 5th of December, three days after Gene Hunt entered 10 Downing Street and after he adjusted to the newer surroundings, he soon began to sensibly settle down comfortably, that morning he wandered about the hallways, gathering some last minute confidence before he was about to attend his first one on one meeting with the waiting press, his thoughts felt as if they were well-balanced on a higher creative cloud, he looked ahead no one appeared however there was someone who didn't look as occupied than everyone else, he bumped into Alex Drake by the stairwell, both stood facing one another, happy to see the other.

"Morning Prime Minister Hunt" Alex confidently stated, this morning she looked unquestionably dazzling, white see-through blouse, black evened out trousers and black flattened shoes.

"Morning Alex, you wouldn't mind walking alongside me would you. See I need someone to chat to and seeing as everyone is bloody busy and left me specifically alone" He compassionately proposed for her to join him in the gardens and not to bring the paperwork with her, he loathed having to update documents and sign his signature on any notes which Patricia and Harriet handed over.

"For you Gene anything, Shit!, I'm sorry" Alex blushed terribly, what on earth must she have had going through her mind, she wasn't exactly going to tell her boss.

"Alex you don't need to shout, woman and let everyone across the world know, christ you swear louder than me" Gene teasingly hissed, he knew for definite that he and Alex would get along very much, at least they correspondingly shared so much in common, one being they uproariously spoke out when an embarrassing moment occurred all of a sudden.

"Sorry, I always tend to blurt out foolish words, just the slip of the tongue I guess" She answered, as they walked side by side down stairs and pass the two offices either side of the narrow corridor.

"Don't worry I do the same thing time after time, my older brother always gives me nudge in the arm, telling me to stop before I make matters far worse, he's a great influence, my brother John, both of joined the party in the early 1990's, everyone presumed he'd be chosen as leader and as a candidate to become the new PM " Gene sighed breathlessly as he came to an abrupt end, by the kitchen area.

"Is this all an immense challenge for you?, I mean running the country, having every person in this building running around for you, emailing, phoning and posting letters. Surely once in a while you must lay sleepless in bed and sitting up during the early hours of the morning, wondering whether what to say for your Prime Minister's Question Time" Alex couldn't help in asking, she simply sought after discovering some warm-hearted truths.

"Have you been reading my mind Alex, if so, good on yer" Gene appreciatively grinned, satisfied, catching a quick glimpse of her fluttering eyelashes, even as the sun from outside reflected throughout the closed blinds within the kitchen and against her leaning perfect figure, soon he attentively admitted, an uplifting feeling that made him feel genuinely close to his young respected female Press organizer.

"No I just like to think I'm a good listener, I studied Psychology in College, was hoping to pursue it as a career"

"Why, what changed? what happened?"

"I gave birth to Molly I left my Psychology studies alone for five years, her father Peter and I divorced in our early thirties marriage broke down for many reasons some I won't tell you about, But i can tell you that he's living abroad in Toronto, we still stay in touch via Skype on my laptop"

"Oh, did he get married over there?" Gene inquisitively asked, _what are you doing yer daft nonce, asking so many questions, she might believe you want her ex assassinated by the SAS. _

"Yes, he did, his wife is called Jennifer" Alex wasn't too thrilled to be speaking regarding her former husband.

"How are you still single Alex?" Gene took another wistful look towards her, he desired to know the answer, seeing as he wasn't being noisy and flagrant, they soon approached the open-viewed garden ahead of them, stepping out onto the paved stones pathway, noticeably the sun blazed down across the trimmed green grass.

"No man would prefer to date me, even perhaps if they did, they probably want to me at a nightclub and make an drunken pass at me and then shag me on the men's cubicles"Alex elucidated, protesting she should leave her personal life alone for good a few months or so and she ought to hold on tight to this fantastic job she was becoming to think highly on ever since she started three days ago. She admired Gene for his recognizable courageousness, he portrayed himself to have the undeniable bravery of an undefeated Lion during a bitter battle.

"That's Bollocks, you are without a doubt the most amazing, fine-looking, kindhearted and attractive woman I've ever met" He was soon aware, he was making turning these indicative remarks into chat up looked surprisingly impressed, she caught the obvious twinkle in Gene's eye that suggested he may fancy her, his eyes lingered upon her conclusively. She thought he might possibly maybe picturing an imaginative portrait of Peter.

"Sure you don't want me to set the CIA on him, got them on stand by the CIA are just a phone call away, as well as the FBI and the Canadian Police" Gene bought to mind, noticing the stunned look on Alex's face after he submitted this offer. "Relax I was just kidding, I'd never knew that, my brother might if he'd been in charge" They equally chuckled at his observable comment.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter much appreciate it**, **just want to mention it's my own version on Love Actually with A2A twist not copied from the film, some characters have changed, I've also changed to scribblechacha for beta reading this latest chapter.**

* * *

**Love at Christmas - What you see is what you get **

**Chapter 2**

"Right camera one on stand-by, Pete have camera two ready in five minutes, we're scheduled to be filming around at least four scenes this morning and four scenes this afternoon." One of the younger producers on the film called out from the far background. The filming location appeared to be less budgeted and unchallenged. Chris seemed to be feeling quite petrified, as he awaited his cue, as he looked across the other side of the room, another stand in actress anticipated being called to stand in on one of the scenes.

She shyly walked over to meet him, clutching a book in her left hand. "Hi my name is Sharon Granger, you must be Chris, I've read about your previous walk on parts, very impressive, might I say." She reached her available hand out for him to shake.

"Nice to meet you too Sharon, you don't mind if I call you Shaz, it's just that I don't remember names too well and I can be inclined to forget everytime." Chris generously asked; he was grateful that at least he wasn't alone on this set considering that the two cameramen on the other side of the room appeared to be too forgetful and foolish to cotton that they'd kept him waiting anxiously in the wings for just over 30 minutes.

"My friends basically call me Shaz too just to shorten my name, which I prefer" she admitted. Her hand at that time brushed against an untouched elevated camera while she continually chatted with Chris. She began to enjoy their topical conversation and felt grateful he was willing to listen to her, also she couldn't help thinking he looked remarkably cute and handsome in that blue denim jacket he was currently wearing.

"So are you here for the background extra or body double?" Chris looked curious to know, he soon regretted asking, as his shyness was becoming pretty obvious to see.

"Body double, I auditioned for a cameo role but they told me I'd be better to fill in for the lead actress when she's not required to stand in on some of the from behind scenes. I've had acting roles before but they were more for Doctors and The Bill." Shaz answered, taking a second to heave a sigh, all she wondered was why she was even telling this young attractive man about her career when nothing ever seemed to turn into proper acting roles.

"I dabble with both, looking at me from the back my friend Ray said I could easily be mistaken for any male soap actor." Chris thoughtfully remembered his best friend, telling him those exact words in which I assumed that Ray was winding him up especially as he'd said he should definitely audition for Coronation Street as the new barman behind the bar in the Rovers Return.

"Really, oh see I thought you'd be a lookalike for Eddie Cahill from CSI New York." Shaz jokingly suggested, pleased she and Chris shared plenty of things in common.

**xxxx**

The press for numerous weeks had continuously predicted Derek Litton's so-called singing comeback would turn out to be the biggest flops of the decade. A few months earlier he'd already decided to pursue a solo career and assumed Christmas would be the targeted and best time in the year to release his comeback single - an updated cover version of East 17's Stay Another Day. He knew not all music fans would probably like it.

"Derek, surely you should have chosen a different song, a new mainstream one." His manager Geoffrey tried to change his music artist's mind.

"Geoffrey relax will yer, you starting to make me feel nervous you daft man, sit down..." Derek tried his best to settle his manager's nervous tension. Geoff and Derek were due to be interviewed on Absolute Radio to promote the single and give a few fans of Derek's a chance of meeting him in person.

"Quite cosy in this sofa isn't it? Reminds me of one I had in my old house with the ex. Had sex on it too, but after I had a sore arse afterward" Derek added as he started bouncing up and down as boredom of being kept waiting began to show.

The young radio producer, who was holding a clipboard, swiftly came in the studio to introduce himself.

"Now Derek, we chosen three of your biggest fans, at this moment right now they're waiting for you, which is in the canteen along the corridor and through the door on its your right; they've asked whether they could ask you a minimum of three questions each, like who was your musical inspiration, who inspired you to become a musician?"

"I'd like to say that Bowie inspired me, the man of bloody musical genius." Derek muttered, moving his hands to gesture.

"Unquestionably I think every artist in the charts today like Robbie Williams would give the same answer as you've just given now." The producer foretold knowingly.

"Nah, I would assume they'd be encouraged by the likes of Chesney Hawkes." Derek revealed as he thought otherwise, a surprised reaction emerged on the faces of his manager and the producer.

**xxxx**

"Hey handsome, why do you look so sad? Don't tell me is it because of the run up to Christmas?" One of the barmaids behind the counter inside of the Golden Lion pub noticed Ray hadn't touched his pint, not even dared to look at it either, she sympathized with him no matter what he must be troubled by.

"Maybe." Ray shyly admitted, he looked thoughtful and contemplative as he met the younger woman's eyes. "You don't want to hear my sob story, besides get enough of them on the X Factor." He seemed hesitant, unsure whether or not this attractive barmaid would even want to listen to his story on how his professional career had gone downhill.

"You shouldn't be feeling grouchy nor grumpy, Christmas is the time to be spending with the people who respect you and who think highly of you, don't let that get you down whatever it is you feel bothered by."

"Cheers gorgeous." Ray gratefully expressed his thanks, cheekily winking as she went to collect finished pint glasses from the tables. "Might do something I wouldn't have thought of doing, some backpacking across Europe; ask my friend Chris if he wants to come along, make sure both of us head to the trendy bars in France and get bloody plastered." Ray felt much assured and calmer, maybe this last minute plan may not be such a bad idea.

**xxxx**

"Thanks for tuning into Absolute Radio, my guest is regarded as one of the best musicians of the 1980's, famed for his wild antics in the band Marching Storm; unfortunately the band went their separate ways in 1989, this accomplished musician has decided to go solo and nowadays he's been working on a new studio album and a new song, a cover version of the East 17 classic Stay Another Day, Derek Litton welcome to the studio." The enthusiastic DJ announced.

"Thanks, it's great to be here." Derek replied, swivelling around on the chair, he perched in, he began to make raspberry noises on his headphones as the DJ continued to chat, notably all eyes were focused on the guest rather than the DJ.

"So Derek just a few minutes ago, you met three of your biggest ever fans, was it a great experience getting to meet them and have you had photos taken with them? ..."

"Yeah they were fantastic, dedicated, loyal and downright nuts too." Derek laughed as he answered.

"Right, anyway we've had listeners emailing in their questions for you and we were wondering if you won't mind answering as many as you can." The DJ nervously changed the subject, he'd noted that Derek appeared to be quite bored and searching for something to entertain him.

"Ok, no problem."

"Right, question in from Debbie in Newcastle, Derek which current actor from television or film would you like to play you in a TV biopic or movie based on your life? Might I add Debbie this is a fantastic question." The DJ read out from a printed sheet full of hundreds of questions.

"Graham from Coronation Street, he'd be an interesting choice I reckon." Derek confidently replied, smiling.

The radio interview wasn't going as according to plan, the London DJ was soon enough being pressurized to rush the remainder of this interview, his producers seemingly worried the audience ratings would be plummeting. "Okay next question is from Gordon in Dublin, ah Derek question is 'marry, shag or push off a cliff', which celebrities would you say?"

"Easy, I'd marry Kat from EastEnders, shag one of the Desperate Housewives, imagine their faces and push an X Factor judge off a cliff, that programme is quite feasibly dreadful, always spoiling the charts at Christmas " Derek answered the question but became unaware he could have maybe turned the air cold blue with his mini rant. His views on modern day entertainment were not presumably up-to-date.

The DJ snapped out of his shocked reaction, he expressed thanks to Derek for answering the questions.

Everyone in the room looked gobsmacked, he turned to his manager to check on how he done "So Geoff how do you think I did?" Geoff had covered his hands over his head.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this latest chapter I've added the change of location for where Ray wants to travel to, in the film Love Actually Kris Marshall's character Colin travels to America, so in this chapter with an A2A twist Ray decides to travel to Belgium**. **For most of this chapter I've kept it line very much like the film but there is one added scene with Derek and Geoff. Thanks for the reviews so far for this fanfic, really appreciate them. Unbeta'd. **

* * *

**Love at Christmas **

**Chapter 3: The Cabinet meeting **

Prime Minister Gene Hunt's first Cabinet meeting wasn't as enjoyable as he originally hoped it ought to be, firstly the new female Home Secretary kept persistently fluttering her eyelashes at him which in turn made him uncomfortable and then there was the preparations to arrange for the arrival of the President of America James Keats who was visiting European Prime Ministers across Europe just before the festive holidays. _Just what I need a difficult few weeks ahead for me and I have been in Number 10 for a few days_. "Right I think we should be getting this first cabinet meeting started. I know that some of you have given various answers to the press regarding me becoming the PM. I don't blame you in time, I think we could all get along impressively, sometimes you may have to mind my occasional my bad mouth usually happens when I get frustrated, thinking that will need plenty of time to be worked on." He nervously laughed, only to find silence had fallen within the cabinet room.

The pressure was eased very much by the late arrival of Alex Drake. She looked well-dressed for work, long black skirt and long sleeved white blouse. She noticeably assisted the tea lady into the room, with the tea trolley. "Anyone fancy some tea or biscuits?" She looked across the room at everyone of the newly formed cabinet members and lastly she glanced at Gene, who seemingly appeared to feel reasonably discreet and silently thankful towards her for the momentary distraction.

"Pink Wafers and Garibaldis cheers" He replied, graciously smiling towards her before turning his attention back to the important get-together meeting of his cabinet members, mostly for the reason that they would be disappointed by his lack of concentration and leadership. He'd always knew that it was a challenge to win them over with words, he'd wondered whether most of the members might be not too happy with him because he was single and popular and that he always liked to chat to female back-benchers in Parliament.

**Xxxx**

"Chris I'm telling you I think its a great plan to do just before Christmas, go backpacking around Europe only for two weeks, nice hotel I wouldn't mind the ones in Sweden they have does saunas in there. Plus we might get to meet sexy blond birds there, knowing me I think I'd probably wreck our chances with them, by staring at their breasts, I've got the mind of an mischievous Adult film Star." Ray desperately tried his best to persuade his younger friend.

"Ray I'd love to go with yer but I'm still filming for my part in this new film, tomorrow they've asked me to strip off and stand in for one of the actors" Although he didn't mind this wonderful idea, he couldn't help thinking of his imperative film part in the British movie he was still involved with.

"Since when did you become Mr Popular and grab two extra roles" Ray curiously asked, frowning and acting quite baffled by Chris' sudden unexpected rise to stardom.

"Well one of the other actors pulled out because he's unwell and they've asked me instead to stand in, one of the producers said I had the same looks as Nobby Stiles when he played for England in 66" Chris said, informing him, the inspiring background and body double actor.

"Blimey, suppose I'll have to travel on my own then" Ray sighed, feeling he'd have to backtrack on some cities he planned on visiting with his friend.

"Oh don't react too badly, you can always still contact me by Skype every night, if you end up pulling a bird introduce me to her but don't be too pissed off your head, cos I might just assume you've picked up the Dutch or French language quickly" Chris tried to encourage Ray and reminding him of his drunken antics he liked to get up to.

"I'm thinking its me who's really been in need a long break away, have some fun abroad and bring back some cool presents for loved ones at Christmas" Ray surprisingly confessed, however he did feel he was right in saying this. He looked around their local afternoon drinking place called the Railway Arms, as he did so he noticed the barman Nelson calling him over. He followed towards the bar, reasonably because he was interested to hear what he had to tell him, man to man and also Nelson was very smart, casual and that he always quite liked raising his customers' spirits.

"Ray you need to open your heart, lift your spirits higher than you could ever imagine. Your ideal woman is definitely out there somewhere, maybe you should try looking from today" Nelson crossed his arms together as he stood away from the counter, he saw something quite special about Ray, the fact that he could still chat up any woman he could, even if he thought he was making himself a laughing stock, what Ray needed was a push in the right direction and needed a word in his ear, that his chat up lines weren't so bad as he thinks.

"Eh today, bloody hell, If I had a time machine or travel technology device I would be out there now, getting pissed to my eyeballs in every pub and afterward being unable to balance on my two feet as I'm noising at some bird's lovely puppies" Ray said, feeling that Nelson's advice was all too wrong for him.

"Ray you're a funnyman but all I'm saying is you need to take that next step in your personal life because its near Christmas and you shouldn't be alone" Nelson cornered his elbow on the pint pusher at the bar, he reasoned with Ray's instant thoughts but presumed he still should do what he feels is right in life.

"Well I'll be having Christmas with Chris and his family" Ray answered instantly without taking time to take in the question.

"I see Chris is already smitten with a woman, the smile on his face is definitely a telling sign" Nelson muttered softly, also nodding towards where Chris was currently seated, watching on.

"How do you know that? all he told me was his phone needed charging up because it had a low battery" Ray struggled to understand, as he briefly looked back at him as well and then back at Nelson, more inquiringly wondering how he knew everything.

"Not from what I seen, I saw him texting a woman's mobile number at the bar earlier, he appeared to be very cheery " Nelson smiled effectively "He must really like this Sharon, I think both of you are going to have quite an interesting Christmas with possible new girlfriends, luck comes to the both of you" Nelson smiled knowingly he wasn't willing to answer why he knew.

"Oh don't suppose you have a magic crystal ball that predicts everyone's future under that table cloth of yours do yer" Ray soon began to see what the popular barman actually meant and also soon saw an impressive funnier side to their enjoyable conversation.

**xxxx**

Geoffrey Bevan- Derek's longtime manager soon wished he hadn't been kept waiting for over an hour, everytime they went to a recording/studio session beforehand the newly solo artist always arrived late and smelling of strong Paco Rabanne.

"Derek, its Geoff where the hell are yer, I've been waiting outside my car for yer for the past 45 minutes, hope you didn't meet up with your old band members, knowing you lot,I keep figuring that you'll always be able to outclass the young upcoming music stars nowadays" He switched off his phone. All the time he couldn't help worrying, that the new Christmas record would be a disaster ready to happen, in the next few days, Derek was required to record a a music video and also booked in for a CD signing in HMV in Oxford Street.

Geoff was all but ready to leave the street where Derek lived, his untested patience was now unraveling , as he drove off, his Audi was drawn to a halt. "Thinking of a doing a runner in your car eh" Derek looked as rough as hell, unshaven, clothes scraggly, luckily his hair had been combed perfectly.

"You kept me waiting, the years have gone too quickly I mean 5 years of being your friend and manager, I'm thinking it is being getting on my nerves these days" Geoff sighed sadly, as he opened the door to allow Derek get in.

"Not growing bored of me of being my manager are you" Derek asked, seemingly wondering about whether he'd pissed him off over some thing in the past.

"You know what sometimes you can be a right big pain in the arse but also you can leave everyone of us at the recording studio in tears of laughter" Geoff mumbled, his eyes looking elsewhere, he knew he was right about this.

"Bullshit well actually not bullshit, think you're definitely right there. I can be a bastard of a nuisance at times" Derek joked comically, he glanced at Geoff who was now searching through his backpack for written song lyrics for Derek to sing in the studio "Leave them bloody lyrics alone will you, you daft bastard , well come on them, fire up the good old Audi into action, we could be there in record time" he tapped his hand on the side of the passenger seat, looking more buoyant and optimistic. Geoff rolled his eyes sarcastically as he threw his bag to one side and concentrated on driving, within minutes they were on their way to Central London.

**xxxx**

Chris reacted surprisingly well at Ray's update on where he planned to travel around for two weeks, "You wanna travel to Belgium, thought you had your heart set on traveling around Sweden" he frowned inquisitively as he drank his pint at the far corner table inside the pub.

"Well Nelson changed my mind, he said there were some magnificent bars and nightclubs, especially in Brussels, I thought why not, best to check the bars out" Ray said, he felt convinced on seeing the European city for himself.

"Yeah but still why Belgium?" Chris asked, repeating himself once again.

"Why you interested for, not texting your secret girlfriend at the moment are you?" Ray proceeded to teasing the hell out of him for his own amusement.

"Oh she's a woman I met on the set of the film, Ray she's really sweet, cute and has a wonderful sense of humour, you know I think its like I've finally met me match in her. Before we finished just before lunchtime she wrote her mobile number down for me and I did the same for her, now we can't stop texting one another, its brilliantly addictive" Chris muttered feeling, quite content and grinning noticeably.

"She's serious placed a well deserving permanent grin on your face hasn't she mate, seeing her again tomorrow or next week?" Ray asked curiously.

"Yeah she's been asked to strip off in the same scene too" Chris told Ray, who looked rather stunned and amused after he'd been told.

"Whatever you do, don't be thinking that she's got nice boobs straightaway, you might end getting a slap across the face from her and an disgruntled look from the director" He told Chris of the things he shouldn't do, hoping he would take the good guidance very well.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	4. Chapter 4

**Most of the parts in this latest chapter are based on the scenes from the Love Actually film, some may not be in order but i hope that's not a problem for while reading this chapter. This latest one is more about Derek and Geoff/ manager and artist friendship, Geoff considers giving up on the music industry for good, can Derek possibly talk him out of it? **

* * *

**Love at Christmas  
**

**Chapter 4- How hard can filming a music video be.  
**

Derek Litton swore that one these days he would surely get involved in an argument with someone, who he felt displayed a few unqualified Music and Showbiz skills and who should definitely have gone back to College or University to relearn. He stood awaiting choreography moves as the director and the choreographer both stood looking awkwardly behind the camera. He felt they were making him look like a poncy fairy the longer the set effects people took to rearrange everything on the set.

"Derek, we just need you to stand still, smile as the fake snow is thrown over your head and your jacket as you're miming along to the song." The music director explained, feeling he had to repeat what was need to be included in the music video.

"Bloody Nora I'm not Robbie Williams, older brother you know, I should be able to do my own particular moves on camera my own way" Derek didn't look grateful for being bossed around too much, coincidentally it was beginning to get on his nerves very much, he was thinking of storming off but then again in his mind, a lot of optimistic thoughts, advised him not to, he just couldn't make matters terrible especially after the hard work Geoff undertook to book and hire the recording studio for.

As Geoff eagerly watched on from the far background twiddling his thumbs apprehensively , he still remained hopeful and positive that no problems would occur as they finally shot the long anticipated music video. On the off chance as he looked around and over his broad upper shoulder to see what everyone else was doing, he then overheard one of the music producer's mumbling, he wasn't exactly thrilled by what he heard "Christ he's looking snappish already giving the director what for and everything else, better watch out, he's well known for ranting, well back in the 1980's he was. His famous saying was he had more fun and enjoyment at watching a woman in the bedroom bouncing on his very own bouncy castle" Both young men snorted with laughter as they continued conversationally, Geoff was unhappy to hear them talking partly about Derek's famous interview, the last one he rather forget about, the interview he did 20 years ago when he was still very young. The two men moved away as Geoff approached their current standing positions.

"Go on, go and natter about who's doing well on the X Factor" Geoff replied, telling them they should be keeping them entertained by the discussing the latest X Factor reject.

The two younger men glanced at one another, muttering something between themselves, before turning to face Derek's manager and surprisingly attempted to apologize to him "Sorry Mr Bevan didn't mean to upset yer, we'd just noticed that Derek isn't especially enjoying shooting this music video "

Geoff frowned, he was intrigued by their surprising honesty and look of embarrassment. "He hasn't entirely been, what you call positive about his comeback, he's always suggesting that he would like to cover version of Tears For Fears, Mad World but that's already been covered a few years ago" he sighed sadly, looking discouraged, he'd always known Derek would be a hard artist to handle, especially for promotions and CD signings.

"Derek's a rock god, Geoff definitely an inspiration to a rock bands nowadays, you should keep that thought to yourself"

**xxxx**

As the filming day began once again for a night-shoot Chris had thought long and hard about asking Shaz out a date, he knew for definite his nerves were most likely to get in the way everytime they chatted to each other during breaks from filming**. **

"Chris you're going to have to take your shirt off and your trousers, its just so we can get a close up of your arse as the camera is zooming in on the love scene" The assistant to the director asked him**.**

"This isn't an erotic film is it?, where everyone is snogging and having sex all the time?, see the thing is I've always been a bit camera shy and I've never been naked in the buff before, well apart from when getting on with a beautiful woman" Chris stopped to ask after he'd taken his shirt and trousers off, he looked up facing the assistant.

"No its an indie drama film set in and around London, the storyline is based on four friends and their struggles with their career and love lives, did you happen to read the script at all?" Tom, the assistant sighed inconveniently as he began to lose any patience he had with him.

"Well, yeah I understood half of it, I understood I had to strip off and lay on a mattress." Chris strongly answered, looking inquisitive as the assistant then walked away after not saying another word , he walked over to stand behind the camera, standing alongside the director once more. The overhead lighting in the room soon started to unsatisfyingly blaze into Chris' eyes, making everything around him too bright and illuminated.

"Hey Chris" Shaz appeared, in a bathrobe, she joyfully smiled t him as if she was overjoyed to see him, she admired his obvious anxiety, he blinkered his eyes.

"Shaz how do you cope with all this sparkling lighting set effect?, blimey it must leave your eyes feeling stinging and uncomfortable" Chris murmured, questioning her about this.

"Oh its easy, you just have to ignore they're even there, pretend you're standing behind a glass panel and keep your eyes and mind balanced, that's the rule I always follow everytime and amazingly it does actually work, it works for all the Hollywood actors nowadays " She answered the question for him, she looked closer at him at noticed that the evident attraction constantly remained indestructible.

The stressed director came towards them, with a clipboard. "Chris, Shaz can you get into position against the wall here, Chris could you stand behind her" as he spoke, she whipped off her white fluffy bathrobe which left her naked from the upper body and leaned forward pressing both hands against the cold arched wall. Chris swore he'd lose awareness and focus any minute, his eyes were glancing down at her perfect bouncy breasts, those word two words he liked to describe them as.

"Chris!" The director snapped his finger against and near by his eye trying to get his full attention. "Anyway where was I, ah yes, Chris can you place both hands on Sharon's hips please, not to tight though just lightly" The experienced director instructed. Chris observed and complied with all he was informed about doing, he'd only done this to keep the direct happy seeing as to be secretly truthful he wasn't exactly satisfied by being pushed around, everytime he made a mistake on different scenes. _Bloody hell this numb-nut is really beginning to do my head in, he can't help swaggering around as if he's just been dropped off by the Black Pearl from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie_.

**xxxx**

Back on the filming set, Derek really wanted to sneeze badly, as the last minute applied make up and facial products were being spread across his cheeks and under his eyes by the female make up artist, it soon began to make him feel very ticklish and itchy . " You know actually I'm starting to resemble Adam Ant with all this added cosmetic stuff over all my face, makes me look very glam rock, early 1980's, maybe even like any of the New Romantics" He soon took note of how he was currently looking, as he stared directly across at the dressing room mirror.

Geoff entered without knocking, he looked downhearted as he spoke "Derek can I have a word with yer privately, yer know manager to music star" He smiled nervously, feeling very awkward as the female make up artist continued to apply some more added touches to Derek's cheeks.

"Yeah of course, erm sweetheart can have a few minutes with my manager, I'll keep an eye on whether any make up starts to fade away and let you know instantly" Derek respectfully asked, as he turned around to face his longtime manager who was standing more less further away, they both watched as she eventually left.

"So what's up Geoff?" Derek requested as he glanced up at his towering manager, he was curious to know as to why he'd been so strangely quiet and reserved ever since earlier that afternoon.

Geoff answered immediately but soon began to stutter and feel hesitant as he was speaking "Listen Derek I've been thinking, well I thought long and revelatory hard about this. No I'm just come out and say it, Its been a wonderful privilege of being your manager, I guess over the last month I've been thinking and have come to a decision that I want to retiring from being a manager which means I won't be managing you or any other artists anymore. Its just getting too much for me, I'm feeling pressured enough as it is, promising the music moguls back at Sony Atlantic that your Christmas song will beat the X Factor winners song, which presumably will be another cover version"

"How can you retire you're only 40 years old, for crying out loud. You've been one of the best managers I've ever known and acted more customary and well behaved than any of other manager that's managed me previously " Derek sighed sadly, feeling gutted that Geoff was giving up his lifetime dream of being the greatest music and showbiz manager, he assumed it must have been on his mind for quite some time, considering his best possibilities for the next few years. A honest and caring man like Geoff surely felt the strenuous pressure to achieve a successful managerial career.

"Mind's made up, once the Christmas charts been announced, I'm going to have a long luxurious holiday in Majorca for three weeks." Geoff wasn't willing to change his mind yet again, for some reason he knew Derek looked quite surprised by this sudden announcement, he could tell by the way he kept taking time to ask him questions.

"And you're just going to throw away 15 years experience, just so you can go holidaying abroad and desire to shag the most gorgeous and attractive blond haired woman you have the ultimate pleasure of meeting and clapping your eyes on" Derek argued, feeling unhappy that he'd been told this now.

"Don't be like this Derek, I know you don't want to be left without a manager and I'm sure if I mentioned you to other music producers and official managers I'm really confident that they'd sign you straightaway even without questioning"

Geoff looked elsewhere, sighing despairingly to himself, he simply couldn't look at Derek knowing how moody he was currently looking at that precise moment , "See I knew you wouldn't be rather pleased by this. Let me tell you that I've had no money coming in at all, I''m already behind on paying the housing and electricity bills"

Derek surprisingly paused for a few minutes, as he stared at the mirror, trying to gather anything he had to say to Geoff, anything to change Geoff's mind on quitting his favourite lifestyle, he huffed exasperatingly before turning back to glance at Geoff, who looked confused by why Derek hadn't said anything for over a minute or so.

"Geoff what would you say, if I suggested we set up on own music label together" Derek passed this possible proposal onto him, staying completely hopeful he might take some time to consider it.

Geoff was massively impressed by Derek's unanticipated suggestion, he rested his head backward against the dressing room framed entrance-way, closing his eyes and picturing what setting up his own music label would be like, would the executive producer's main office be swanky and would be there be tons and tons of wall framed platinum discs everywhere he looked. As he reopened his eyes he thought of the best answer he could provide.

"You've got a bloody deal" He enthusiastically answered, reaching over to shake Derek's hand eagerly and patting him on the left shoulder.

"Geoff be careful will yer, I've still got fake snow sprinkles on my shoulders if you pat my shoulder any longer they'll think I've been at the white powder too much" Derek shook his head annoyingly but chuckled lightly. "One more thing don't be thinking of quitting again, you've got so many years to achieve so much well and buying the best house in Britain"

**xxxx**

After the late night filming had been completed and fancying a one on one chat along the way Chris walked alongside Shaz, both walking throughout a jam packed London street. The temperature of the weather had dropped considerably during the early evening.

"Ah I've praise you for having to put up with the director on set, he can be a right knobhead at times, acting too pushy and annoying, apparently I heard a few years ago when he was directing a film back in Manchester, he'd upset two British actors on the day of filming for a really important significant scene, in the end they stormed off, claimed they never wanted to work with him again" Shaz playfully nudged him in the stomach as she realized he couldn't stop looking down at her chest as she spoke.

"Cheeky bastard he must be then" Chris tried to make out he had been listening to every word she'd been saying, he anxiously placed his hand in both of his jacket pockets to keep warm.

Shaz infectiously giggled even though she felt somehow displeased with him for not paying any attention "Chris you haven't been listening, your mind's been too preoccupied by what bra size my breasts are"

"Honestly I have, just that standing around with no clothes on within a freezing cold room and forty bloody cameras pointing at yer was hardly the best evening I'd ever experienced in my life. One thing I want to ask yer , You don't mind going for drinks with me one night maybe next week, maybe Monday night if you aren't doing anything at home" Out of the blue Chris had gained the courage to ask her out, he soon shivered coldly as he awaited her response.

"I'd love to, Chris" She accepted his generous offer and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose as she stopped them from walking any further, "this is my street, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, at the film set, I can't wait, should be another fantastic day, if the director's not going around upsetting anyone for once, have a safe trip home" she continuously smiled as she turned away from him and left him standing on the street corner as she went home, walking down her illuminated local street. Chris confidently smiled to himself, feeling elated that she'd agreed. As he walked away, he heard his phone vibrating, taking it out of his pocket it read that the text message was from Ray, wondering where he'd gotten to, Chris pressed on new message and sent him a quick reply on his phone.

'Sorry Ray, I was with Shaz, had an interesting time on the night shoot, director almost pissed me off. Anyway I took your advise & asked her out for drinks she said yes, think my love life is starting to get better, Nelson was right with what he told you, earlier today' After he'd sent the replied text message, he placed his phone back inside his pocket and carried on walking along by the near by shops

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A few more changes in this latest chapter, which still has a few similarities to the film. I've added the dancing Prime Minister scene and Ray meeting four lucky women. Unbeta'd. Thanks for the reviews so far this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

**Love at Christmas**

**Chapter 5 - Plans for Christmas  
**

Prime Minister Gene Hunt, almost immediately began to furtively question the possible suggestion that he had grown admiringly close to Alex, having getting to know her reasonably well and discovering fascinating, impressive stories about her and where she had previously studied for her business skills; various colleges around London. Now sitting alone within his out-sized main office and with nobody to share an interesting conversation by means of, he was starting to consider asking her to dine with him one night for the evening meal in Downing Street. He just couldn't stop himself thinking about her, visualizing how she'd come into the conference room one morning earlier in the week and looking closely at her, his eyes were drawn instantly in a warm gaze at how considerably beautiful she looked and how she would make his heart pound against his ribcage even without realizing the wonderful effect she had on him. _I'm the Prime Minister for crying out loud! and despite me not being married anymore and never being in a committed relationship, I know now I've been single for too long but thinking about it and questioning it can one man fall in love with one of his female members of staff_,_ surely there's no rules against it._

Looking at his advent calendar which was hung up on the wall, his long eyelashes fluttered as he observantly noticed Christmas was still fast approaching and he understood being alone without a girlfriend or a wife was rather quite a worrying thought for him. He thought the invitation for Christmas Dinner to his older brother Robert and his family's house ought to be delivered in the post within the next few days afterall the two brothers did occasionally chat over the phone about upcoming family events, now it was just a matter of waiting. A knock notified his attention and his eyes glances onwards towards the door eventually asking for whoever it was to come in.

"Prime Minister, just need you to check this letter before I fax it to the party headquarters across town" Harriet politely asked as she stood in front of his desk, she smiled courteously as she waited. He checked it twice and then handed it back to her.

"Its immaculate" The PM answered with an reassuring smile, he began to feel hopeful she would leave quickly, but thinking again he didn't want to tell her this face to face as she would believe he was acting immature and badly behaved. She left before he had a chance off saying another word.

** xxxx**

Chris felt sad to be waving off Ray at the airport, in spite of everything they'd always holidayed together, mainly in Ibiza, where they had a right good laugh whilst getting drunk and partying on the main stage at the main headline party during the summer, Chris would foolishly attempt to hurl himself through the crowd like any music fan might do at a concert. As he pondered he knew beyond any doubt those summer holidays definitely proved to be best highlights ever.

Now he was standing in the middle of an jam packed airport, which was distinctly decorated with Christmas decorations and lights. He was soon wishing he could go traveling too with his best friend but unfortunately he couldn't which felt like a kick in the teeth mainly because the film he was starring in, was still shooting and the film production still needed him and Shaz to film extra nude scenes. God he was beginning to loath how work got in the way of his lifestyle however he was still grateful that one and only positive thing that came out of it was meeting Shaz.

"Oh don't pull that face Chris I'll be back before long, well on Christmas Eve actually, hopefully with a hot blond bird in tow" Ray said, remaining confident he might get lucky in Belgium with any single woman. He lifted his two bags through into the passport control gates. He hugged Chris "see yer two weeks mate, good luck for your date with Shaz, hope you get to give her right good time if you know what I mean" Ray cheekily suggested as he walked away waving his free hand around frantically until he disappeared from view, the security guard acted watchful as he followed on, probably to keep an eye on him.

**xxxx**

The PM felt his stomach rumbling hungrily as he sat eating two slices of toast at the kitchen table the very next morning, reading the morning's newspapers which particularly made for surprising and insightful analysis. The papers suggested, he simply would not be able to cope, especially with the imminent visit of the American President James Keats, a man who was well respected for his various charity donations and support for the British and American troops in Iraq, surprisingly they dared to admit that he was perhaps jealous of James Keats huge popularity and following across the world. He shuffled the papers a few times before placing them back down on the counter table, for the country's sake he had to ultimately establish a firm positive friendship with the President whether he liked it or not.

Alex knocked eagerly at the kitchen door, "Can I come in, Prime Minister?" she looked radiantly lovely as she stood across the room from him, her facial features were reflected by the reflective sunshine which were coming from the rectangular framed kitchen windows.

"Yes, but next time you happen to knock at any of the doors in the house just call me Gene, so what can I do you for this morning Alex?" The PM felt delighted to see her again this morning, he knew if they kept meeting anywhere within the household like this, sooner or later it was certainly going to have to be time for him to come clean to her, admit his blossoming feelings for her when no nosy staff worker was unremittingly listening in the conversation curiously.

"So have you decided what you might be doing for Christmas, Gene?" Alex asked, her attentive smile drawing his eyes ever more closer to her, he swore he could feel his heart hammering away everytime she fluttered those unblemished eyelashes at him, also clearly her genuine and authentic persona enthralled him so much.

"No, not just yet but I believe my family will hopefully ask me within the next few days, Robert and his wife Julie" Gene answered, sighing with bated breath and anxiously biting his bottom lip as he spoke, hastily noticing this he reached over and wiped the trickle of blood away with a tissue. Alex also recognized this right away.

"Do you know your lip is bleeding" Alex pointed it out, placing her finger to the side of his lip, the PM eyes hesitated on her long fingertip. She was expecting him to make some smutty remark after she'd been incredibly nice and well behaved towards him, she presumed it would be in his nature in doing so.

"Sorry biting away nervously any chance I get, I'm under enough pressure, think its getting to me very much. You know with the American President visiting in the next few days, whilst he tours London and also I haven't even returned his congratulated phone call he made last week after I moved into Downing Street, its no wonder the press think I'm a bloody nervous knobhead and a scared fairy" Gene shied away, his nerves getting the better of him. "So have you anything nice planned for your Christmas Day Alex?" He instantly changed the conversation as he couldn't help deliberating about what she had prearranged for the big day.

"Just going to be me, Molly my daughter and her godfather Evan, sat around the table tucking into Christmas Meal and afterward playing scrabble and opening presents" Alex surprisingly laughed, as she wondered why the Prime Minister be taking an obvious interest in finding out what she would be doing for Christmas Day. "Also Molly has her big Christmas Play at her school next Friday evening" As she acknowledged the fact his eyes were being drawn to her work clothes especially her blouse, she hadn't noticed that morning that she had been walking around in a see through white silk blouse, she blushed looking uncertain as she met his admiring brown glowing orbs. Was it unwise to believe he was being to fall for her, no surely not. Strangely it was hard enough to get her head around all this; he was the Prime Minister of the UK and she was just an office worker working within the most famous landmark building in Britain.

**xxxx**

The Belgium city of Brussels from the above skyline, looked remarkable as Ray's booked flight soon touched down at Brussels airport around early evening, everywhere he looked from his window, it was evident to see the surroundings parts of the city had already been experiencing record heavy snowfall within the last month. The ground and the grass verge alongside the runway was covered in deep layered slush. He couldn't believe his luck, London hadn't seen heavy snow since the late 1980's and now arriving in a foreign city it soon became magnificent to see snow everywhere he looked. He vowed before he left this city in a few days time, to go skiing or snowboarding and meet a few attractive blond girls in the cabins by the snowy mountains.

Twenty or so minutes later he packed his two bags into an licensed taxi. He climbed into the passenger seat, eager and motivated to discover more significant and fascinating landmarks around this beautiful city. "I know, take me to the best bar or restaurant you know of"

Not long after, subsequently the kind taxi driver dropped him off after sensibly claiming the named place he was dropping his passenger off at, he told of an convincing tale of this place, presumably he meant restaurant as Ray thought. As the taxi left he confusingly glanced around, soon becoming aware he was now stood outside of an patisserie shop within the picturesque backdrop city centre. Ray thoroughly collected his two heavy bags and lifted them over his shoulders as he soon began to walk along the pebbled stone pathway, just by the other shops and the local Parisian inspired church. _Bloody hell I said restaurant or bar not a bakery shop, most have dropped me off for a laugh the daft man_.

Ray continued on foot, reasonably glimpsing across the road and straight on in the direction of the frantic, eventful shopping centre. Before he knew it and had time to considerately admit it, walking without any perceptive knowledge nor resourcefulness, this was starting to grate on his mental strain altogether, he presumed the taxi driver had been lying through his teeth and dropped him off in an monotonous part of the city.

**xxxx**

The same evening, as Gene was left alone in the household, so without nobody to bother him or nag him about the completing last minute documents for the President's officials to look over, he decided he desired to exceptionally enjoy his evening off, fidgeting with the stereo in the living room. Gene soon commenced, wiggling his bum as if he was a partying teenager after finishing his studies. He wasn't sure but listening enigmatically to the lyrics he guessed the song he was dancing to, was by the Scissor Sisters. He danced along the landing, wiggling his hips, that lead towards the curved stairwell, he couldn't resist miming the lyrics, not necessarily singing them out loud as if he didn't a care in the world**. **he was soon enough delighted that he'd wordlessly mouthed the lyrics impressively and nobody was there to watch him. As he entered the conference room Phylis stood in the doorway, her mouth opened in shock. He jumped "Shit, Fuck, Oh I'm sorry I never saw you there Phylis thought you'd gone home"

"Prime Minister, have you've been permissively helping yourself to Thomas' cooked meals even before he's had the chance of serving them to you at the table next to the kitchen area?" Phylis clearly looked seriously as she asked him, hoping he was not going to lie for the second evening running.

"Yes I have, I know I'm a greedy bastard, I honestly promise I won't let it happen again, you have my word" Gene answered, blushing in the cheeks, pressing his hand against the door handle, she gave the notable impression she wasn't actually pleased with his behaviour.

**xxxx**

Ray tiredly shuffled his feet along the ascending pebbled pathway, soon curiously questioning the knowing fact that his first unaccompanied winter holiday alone was seemly turning out to becoming an abysmal start, he loathed it, detested it, no one would help him or point him to the nearest hotel. As he stopped for a breather, he swiftly looked up and realized he'd stopped by an Belgium Bar, which reminded him of being back home, it wasn't that he was afraid to throw in the towel and confess he might already be feeling homesick. Ray chose to have a beer in this bar and made his way inside. The place, Maison Rouge promptly appealed to him straight away it looked unadulterated and just his scene. As he approached the bar to order a drink one woman who looked around 35 to 40 turned to face him. "Are you new in town?"

"Yeah I've only just arrived sweetheart" Ray beamed an notable smile.

"Oh well my name is Marian and I'd like to welcome you to Brussels, so would you like join me and my friends there over there" She looked completely entranced by him, by the way he stood proudly whilst waiting at the bar and how his moustache was very much an turn on . Suddenly his mood began to lift and surprisingly astound him, **  
**

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love at Christmas**

**As I planned this chapter out I noticed that it was going to be a longer chapter than I first thought, so I've split this one in two parts, its all focused on American President James Keats' visit to the UK and to meet Prime Minister Gene Hunt, as it goes in the film Love Actually he arrives at Downing Street for first talks with the PM and as the evening draws in James as his eyes set on Alex even despite the fact he's married.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 - Suspicious Minds - Part 1**

On the following Tuesday, 12 days before Christmas, the American President's Air Force One Aeroplane touched down at Heathrow. Prime Minister Gene Hunt eagerly watched the live broadcast of it on Sky News with his fellow cabinet members within the Conference Room. As he reserved his notable silence, he creatively lost himself in unaffected thought, he couldn't shake off the expressive fact, he wasn't an immense admirer of the American President James Keats - some of the views he shared with the World's Media suggested he believed broken promises could amend the financial crisis across the World Trade Markets - the London Stock Exchange in London, Wall Street in New York and the Shanghai Stock Exchange in China. Basically he presumed his American counterpart wasn't precisely as clever minded as he appeared to be.

Gene switched the television off with the remote control, sighing annoyingly which deliberately suggested he wasn't particularly excited to be meeting him face to face for the first time, he suspected as normal the red carpet would be laid out for him "He can go back to Washington as far as I can care, all he's ever been about is making himself additionally well-liked"

"Hope you don't mind me asking you this, but it certainly looks like that everyone in this room aren't foolish and can clearly detect some obvious jealously from you Prime Minister over the President's visit. I mean he's only going to be staying here in the UK until tomorrow afternoon before flying out again to Paris to meet the French President" Jack Gilbert the foreign secretary asked out of curiousity, he'd observantly noticed the PM kept easily getting cheesed off everytime his name was mentioned.

"Of course I'm not envious of him at all, I'm simply wondering why he chosen to visit Europe especially since its Christmas in under 2 weeks time, I should be thinking of what presents to buy for my brother Robert, his wife and their children"

Jack felt a tad nervous as he read him the details from the email he printed off the machine a few hours earlier. honestly he felt a little confuised to think about the PM's reaction might be "Well we still ought to be treating the President's visit significantly, all he asked for, is to discuss the downtrun in the recession and also he wants to ask when you would like to visit the White House"

"For once he can stick the friendly invitation up his backside as far as I'm bothered, I've always desired to meet the Australian Prime Minister" Gene confidently answered, he stopped talking for a minute and noticed whilst looking around at his cabinet menbers, surprisingly he was soon enough met with numerous disappointed and infuriated reactions from them, he feared he was being frowned upon too harshly, to regain their trust all of a sudden this made him consider every word he'd commented on. "Alright I'll listen to what James has to say and we can affirm the two countries relationship then maybe I might change my thoughts on him" Gene lastly gave in to what the cabinet originally wanted.

**xxxx**

Ray soon gathered the knowing truth that he was rather liking this trip to Brussels, at the precise moment he was peacefully sitting amongst Marian's attractive friends, Camille and Evelyn, the girls instantly got his sense of humour and cleverness unlike British Girls who he believed found his jokes too damn right rude. "You know Marian, I'm glad you agreed to introduce me more to this wonderful city, also I forgot to ask, can you tell me where the nearest souvenir store as I was hoping to buy a souvenir for my friend Chris back at home in London" Ray smiled appreciatively, he soon smirked even more, when Evelyn unbuttoned her jacket, from the corner of her eye, the young brunette giggled.

"Are you like this all the time with women Ray?, especially on a Summer's day" Evelyn asked, she actually found rather adorable the impression he gave, the obvious shyness within his eyes particularly when he struggled with the accurate words to say to a single woman.

"Yeah I'm afriad I am, One Christmas back in Manchester, I was a little drunk I must admit but I soon found myself chatting up this gorgeous bird, I couldn't take my eyes off her puppies and felt straight away I was getting a hard on, well me balls rubbing against my trousers bloody painful it was, anyway we seemed to share a lot in common, supported the same football team Manchester United and that we preferred wonderful English meals. Oh Blimey" Ray stops for a minute, feeling embarassed and notably shy to admit this to his new female friends who all seemingly looked quite intrigued by his Christmas story. "I leaned over to kiss her but she pushed me away from her, what I didn't realize though until I got up was, when I fell I knocked one of the blokes over into the freshly prepared Christmas cake on the corner of the counter. Next thing I know I'm legging it as far as my legs can take me down one of the back alleys and over the nearby wall. Never been so scared of a huge mob of people before, of course I've never confessed this to Chris or any of my other old friends, I think all they would do is take the piss out of me" He blushed evidently in both cheeks, he was soon wishing he hadn't told them this now, he presumed they'd find this hilarious and post it on Facebook or Twitter.

"Aww Ray, Sounds like it wasn't your fault, that woman must have been horrible to push you over so hard" Camille sympathized with him.

His glittering eyes gazed up and towards the three female friends, he noticed Camille had placed her hand delicately on his shoulder, she reassuringly smiled at him, basically telling he shouldn't feel ashamed about it, he ought to teach himself to feel expressively self-assured and comfortable when telling anyone else previous stories.

"Wow I honestly thought you'd be laughing at me, saying how foolish I must have been to make a drunken pass at a woman I'd only known for five minutes" Ray said, revealing what he thought they would have told him in reply to his story.

"Ray would you like to visit a few more places around this city before its get dark outside?" Evelyn politely asked him, her hand tickling over his left hand on the table.

"Yeah sure if its no problem" Ray answered, feeling relieved and relaxed.

**xxxx**

The PM nervously waited on the steps of Number 10 for the American President, he wondered why he ought to be detecting such silly nerves within his thoughts, he wondered this constantly but he quickly recapped on what the Foreign Secretary Jack Gilbert had told him, that the most powerful World Leader was only visiting for 24 hours. Thoughts circulated in his mind on what the Press were going to say, were they going to criticize him and say he was rather envious of James Keats.

"Prime Minister, the President's car is arriving at the gates of Downing Street" One of his Aides informed him, he awkwardly moved his right foot off the step and then onto the graveled pavement. He observed closely as the car approached Number 10, all the attention and the camera were focused on the new arrival as he soon stepped out of the car, he smiled confidently and reassuringly at the cameras and waved, the media seemingly looked impressed by his royal blue jacket and matching trousers, his glasses reflecting the camera lense. Prime Minister Hunt stepped forward and greeted him with a hand shake.

"Good to meet you at last James" he murmured by his ear.

"And you too, Gene" James answered, smiling endlessly.

"Shall we go inside Number 10 and introduce you to my cabinet members, there very eager to meet you"

"Okay"

The two leaders turned to face the cameras and both waved before walking inside the most famous building in the World.

Alex had been standing motionless alongside the other dedicated backroom staff, she glanced over to see Gene and James chatting amongst themselves, for some reason that she wasn't precisely sure of, was that James seemed untruthful. She presumed this mainly because her and Molly had been watching the news quite a lot at the weekends - the only time when Alex wasn't working. Molly identified everytime when the American President gave news conferences at the White House, everytime she watched them she suspected he wasn't being honest with the American public, he made continous excuses and itched his forehead as if to suggest he didn't have a clue about anything.

"Alex dear, stand uprightly you'll get aching shoulders the more you slouch them" Phylis advised her.

"I'm sorry Phylis, just have thoughts on my mind at the moment" Alex sighed frustratingly.

"I understand dear but as the saying goes its best to leave your problems at home and not bring them to work" Phylis evidently sympathized with her as she recognized what family problems the young mother might have. Alex tried to explain it wasn't exactly family problems at all as everything at home was normal.

Gene walked James over to meet his team. "James I'd like you to meet Jack Gilbert, he's the Foreign Secretary for my cabinet and John Bishop he's the Work and Employment Secretary" Gene didn't exactly want to smile but ended up forcing an unwanted smile from his lips as James shook hands with both men.

Next they moved along the line of the enthusiastic cabinet members, Gene stopped by Alex and Phylis, Alex looked expressively surprised that Gene done this out of the blue"James I'd like you to meet Alex Drake and Phylis Dobbs, Phylis does all the house organizing in this house and Alex helps me with significant documentations, that I have to prepare and arrange before I give a speech to the British Press"

James sensitively smiled as he made eye contact with Alex, he gazed at her directly in the eye, to her surprise she soon realized he wasn't as taller than she assumed however he still came across as ambiguously in the eyes and in obvious appearance. "Nice to meet you Alex, you look wonderful on this fine afternoon, may I ask how long you've been working here"

"Nearly two weeks, why do you ask?" Alex looked far from impressed by his quizzical looks, she assumed he might be trying to flirt with her outrageously even though he was supposedly happily married to the First Lady, who unsurprisingly had chosen to stay back in Washington at the last minute.

"Oh just curious, nothing more really, Gene's actually just told me a lot about you, said you're the best and most hardworking backroom staff member in this building" James muttered, his eyes drifting downwards.

"Oh has he, been gossiping behind my back" Alex, folded her arms and purposely directed her unhappy comment at him. as Gene clearly gazed at her dazzling brown eyes, he soon took note of what she meant and shrugged his shoulders hesitantly, he avoided saying anything in reply so he gave her a 'what have I done now' reaction instead . This never particularly went unnoticed as Jaems instantly spotted the unmistakable signs of sizzling chemistry between the two of them.

"Its like me and wife Angelica when we attend a Christmas party with the in-laws, we disagree on ridiculous and silly matters but I guess in the end we always make up for it with a gentle and affectionate kiss" He reveals to them, acting very insecure.

Gene dryly coughed to acquire James' attention, for a brief second he had detected an heated exchange between him and Alex, of course he felt jealous yet he felt reassured as Alex gave the known impression she never wanted to flirt back "Well James shall we, introduce you to more of the offices downstairs and upstairs"

"Yes I think shall, will you be joining us later Alex?" James asked as he began to walk alongside Gene.

"Erm..maybe as I have some last minute job tasks to be completed" Alex replied, giving him a frosty look, the fact was although she never hated him, she just couldn't stand him as there was that vagueness about him, maybe he was someone who preferred to flirt too much.

As they walked away from the staff and towards the spiralling starcase, James pulled a face, still deep in considerate thought of what she'd said. "You know I believed for a minute there she was going to bite my head off , is Alex always like this?, not acting very welcome to newcomers"

"No she's not, think she might be rather shy of communicating with new arrivals yet I still reckon she must have been born at an Texan rodeo because trust me the woman has quite some fight and determination within her" Gene cracked a joke to impress him not that he would prefer to actually get in his good books and also he had to keep instinctively focused in order to keep the American and British friendship strengthened more than ever seeing as the war was still being fought in Afghanistan.

**End of Chapte****r**

**All Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love at Christmas**

**Chapter 6 - Suspicious Minds Part 2**

Holidaying and eagerly looking around the wonderful impressive sights of Brussels completely fascinated Ray, yes it was still bloody freezing cold and he was wrapped up within a thick layered duffle coat, but this never bothered him in the slightest. He was pretty much appreciating being in the company of Marian and her friends. "Blimey Girls you weren't wrong about this city, have to say its magnificently beautiful and one great more matter to add, standing in the centre of Brussels in thick snow, its like being delivered a festive treat all in one go." Grinning constantly was the only thing he could possibly do.

"Glad we cheered you up sexy Raymondo" the younger, attractive Evelyn answered in a giggly tone whilst making eye contact with him. Notably Ray seemingly left an exciting impression on the three female friends, this left him feeling baffled he could not quite make out whether - his sometimes daft flirting comments might have worked on them or either that they obviously may be admiring his neatly trimmed moustache. As he walked ahead of them, still buried in deep thoughts, he felt the incredible touch of an slender arm linking and connecting with his, persistently he simply struggled with the words he desired to mention, he just became so distracted and flushed in both cheeks.

Ray turned to look at them, as they stood under a bright street lamppost. "Hey Ray, you're cute, honest and funny unlike the other so called men within this city who only mull over their precious laptops and ignore their girlfriends and wives. Come and stay the night if you want, we have so many rooms in our oversized house" Marian muttered, flickering her eyelashes.

"So you're flatmates?" He asked, expressively precisely surprised and furtively trying to believe his luck, encountering three elegant women on an early Winter's evening, no single man in the UK could ever get luckier than that.

"Yes we are, we share a large belgian house situated on the outskirts of the city, obviously we enjoy the luminous comfort of having our own bedrooms, furthermore we ought to tell you we have a fourth friend, her name's Amber, I imagine you and her may connect and take to each other quite well during the few days you'll be staying in this city" Marian softly mumbled, she nestled herself against him as they began to make their way to their house, Ray observed her restful actions from the corner of his eye, he really thought regarding this, he ought to say something, on the other hand Ray favoured this affectionate moment between them. He was left to wonder, if his unlucky good fortune was now gladly turning within his favour or perhaps Christmas did afterall bring him all the luck he envisioned.

**xxxx**

PM Gene Hunt genuinely sought after escaping his boredom, time after time talking Politics partcularly got on his nerves constantly even though he had built up an reasonable political career that had impressivley been ongoing for over 18 years, all he thought of doing right at the precise moment in time was considerately drift off into a deserving nap as James Keats started to address the British Cabinet for all their noteworthy hardwork. Gene soon wondered whether perhaps the reason why his love life had unsurprisingly vanished without a trace was that he'd never been giving no spare time .

_Gene wake up and smell the coffee, Alex Drake loves you, the signs have always been there, the obvious looks she gave you on your first day, sure they could be nerves but also maybe it meant there was an instant attraction - chemistry between you both. _

The British PM soon focused the closing last sentence of James' speech "...The recession nowadays is unfortunately at an all time high. Every Prime Minister in each country across the world are being relied upon to deliever, key note speechs to the public, the Malaysian Prime Minister wants our support I suggest we give them that courteous strengthening support they need" As he completed the speech, he was greeted with rapturous show of appreciation which left the PM feeling left out in the cold. He watched on, looking downhearted as they patted James on the shoulder, congratulating him for his remarkable speech he'd read them.

"Prime Minister" A well known female voice called for him, the Cabinet members all looked around to see Alex standing in the entrance-way, she gestured to Gene, as she needed an important word with him. Gene leaped up promptly and soon walked towards her, grateful to be leaving the Cabinet Room quickly.

"Alex what do you need to see me for?" Gene asked, curiousity expressively written across his face.

"Oh Nothing much" She playfully answered, smiling delightfully at his puzzled reaction.

"You bought me out into the hallway for a chat, god you're a lifesaver" He awkwardly reached to hug her, feeling the urge to envelope his welcoming arms around her altogether. They found themselves laughing together.

"Maybe, what are you doing on Thursday?" Alex asked as she stood directly facing him, intrigued to find out whether or not, he had spare time.

"Licking envelopes, posting Christmas Cards to loved ones and old schoolfriends and lastly sending an vital Christmas wish off to Father Christmas, mainly because I've been wanting to ask the busiest man in the world perhaps he could grant me a wish of a stunning and quite a amazing girlfriend" Gene keenly answered her question, knowing his mind when said so, he actually meant her and clung to hope she might figure this out straightaway.

"Oh right Well in fact I was going to suggest you to accompany me to see Molly in a School Christmas Panto, I mean if you don't want to be recognized I could dress you in disguise" Alex recommended.

"Alex, its a lovely and generous suggestion but I'm annoyingly unavailable to do anything entertaining anymore especially seeing as its Christmas, the press expect me to work a full 12 months" Gene frustratingly heaved a sigh, placing a hand and resting it uneasily against the handle of the guardrail. Alex smiled sympathetically and soon lightly positioned her hand rather gently against his, her thumb expertly encircling the palm of his hand teasingly. she openly admired the adorable look he gave, which pretty much informed her, she must have been evidently on his mind every hour in the day.

Continously exchanging flattering stares and the odd mischievous look between each other, Gene felt ready to admit his fond feelings for her. The longer he stared at her, the more the urge to kiss her conquered his thoughts. "Alex.." He spoke her name so huskily. Alex held onto him, imagining her legs trembling underneath her, the unmistakable cold shiver rocketing throughout her body.

"You don't have to say it" Alex positively comforted him, the riomantic chemistry between so became electrifying.

"I want to" He moved towards her, giving up the fight of staying back, he wanted to kiss her, as his lips touched within a distance, James called for Gene.

"Gene If its understandable with you, If I had a sneak preview of the written speech you've prepared for our press conference tomorrow morning" James asked. Gene sighed, feeling reasonably annoyed he ruined his moment with Alex.

"I'll talk you in a minute" Gene smiled reassuringly and promised her as he swiftly rushed towards his office to retrieve them.

**xxxx**

Certainly after viewing the surprising music video to his cover version of Stay Another Day, Derek's reaction never slightly surprised Geoff at all, in matter of fact he'd gotten use his artist's continous grumbles and foul language for years, headlining the newspapers throughout the recent past few years, he was more than happy to defend him. Switching the widescreen television off moments later, gave them both time to wonder what to consider, a good idea or bad idea of epic proportion.

"What the bloody hell, you know I look like I've been thrown headfirst into a candy floss machine at Blackpool Pleasure Beach, spun around numerous times presumably to mess up my perfect hair , then been spray painted across my cheeks and shoulders to resemble a drunken version of Jack Frost" Derek let his exact thoughts be known instantly, Geoff looked stumped and held back giving an rightful answer .

"Well Geoff, Christ man don't be going all numb as if you've been nailed to the floor by superglue, I'm not going all Simon Cowell on you. You can tell me" Derek asked, hoping to find out, why he looked unrecognizable in the video.

"I dunno, don't blame me for the fashion expert making you look like a knobhead" Geoff cleverly insisted, they ought to shout for the experienced professional fashion specialist to be held responsible.

"Unbelievable, I'm convinced more than ever, everyone wants me not to have a number 1, trust me, the headline will read on the Sunday before Christmas this year, Derek Litton biggest flop of the year ever" Derek said, considered this.

"Of course your fans from the old days will still buy your records, they honestly believe in you and so does the record company, well all five guys and seven women who work there everyday, 9 to 5. You can't doubt yourself Derek even if you relentlessly act in the same way as an American Diva" Geoff said, making a valuable point.

"You must be strongly as mad as an hatter for being so confident about this" Derek muttered.

"Yeah and you must be a proper nutter for believing your bid for Number 1 might get derailed by the X Factor Winner's song" Geoff lightly chuckled, failing to resist the temptation for laughing. Both men presumed the other maybe losing the plot.

**xxxx**

As Tuesday evening slowly progressed on, Gene left his office and quickly walked back to the Cabinet Room, approaching closer to it, he noticed Alex had disappeared without saying good night to him. Suspicions soon grew stronger James asking him to bring him some of his drafts of his speech for the press conference tomorrow morning, had he been deliberately trying to get Alex on her own, nonetheless he couldn't be quite certain but as he opened the double doors, his suspicions were confirmed right in front of his eyes. James was gently caressing Alex's neck with his bendy thumb and whispering seductive words in her ear. Gene required to punch him but then again, he knew his career would plummet.

"Sorry Prime Minister, I got chatting to him" a scared looking Alex explained to him.

"Its okay Alex"

"No, its not, Gene I'm too unwise to judge someone's intentions" She clarified, choosing to leave.

"See you tomorrow Alex" Gene once again tried so hard, reassuring her she didn't need to feel panic -stricken .

Regrettably Alex never answered, never returned his look of concern for her. James watched on at them, engrossed by their unblemished chemistry, he assumed he'd interfered in an intimate moment between them.

"Here is the draft speech you asked me to retrieve from my office for you to look at." Gene muttered, handing over a written notepad which included details of crossed out letters - words, he exchanged a bitter look at him, insinuating he longed to never hold face to face chats with him ever again. The man was unbearable, intrusive, flirty and a wannabe political troublemaker, it was no wonder the First Lady didn't travel with him.

Wednesday Morning; As the world's press gathered at Downing Street, awaiting to hear what the two leaders had to confess about their meeting. Gene keenly searched for Alex however she was nowhere to be seen, he wondered perhaps maybe she believed he should have given James a telling off.

"Prime Minister the press are waiting for you, they haven't got all day long to hang round" Phylis informed him.

"I'll be out in a minute Phylis"

"Ahem I 'aven't' got all day yer know, I'm not your Personal Assistant running around after you" Phylis grumbled, disappointingly.

"Oh alright I'm ready, I'm not a fan of being rushed, its not as if I'm waiting in a busy shopping queue at Tesco's Phylis" Gene hurriedly jumped up after combing his hair and then joined James as they walked out together to address the media. Gene ignored James' frown and ruffled his two sheets of written paper behind the desk.

Gene's hazelnut eyes watchfully examined the crowded Conference Room, he gulped nervously as the awareness was soon kicking in for, like a light bulb being turned on over his head. Everything clearly depended on him and the President to discuss new and fresher ways of rebuilding their countries' finances , expectations were at advanced level and this continued to play on his mind. As he lowered his eyes and glanced up again, he lastly spotted Alex, who was standing behind the glimmering cameras, trying hard to seperate herself from everybody within the room.

**xxxx**

Winter sunshine magnificently illuminated the stunning cold sky of Brussels. In Marian's penthouse on the outskirts of the City Centre. Ray lay fully awake on the combined sofa/bed in the living quarters, the duvet enveloped around his body enabling him to feel comfortable and warm. Recalling and memorizing events from the previous night seemed very much a vague and unambiguous challenge for Ray, he noted his mind must have switched off completely the exact moment he entered the penthouse. Strangely he suspected the three female friends and which made him assume he might have gotten in within the wrong crowd.

Fortunately wishing to forget this for at least an hour or so , soon enough he began to stretch his aching arms out directly in front of him and he done so, he placed him hands alongside him and moved the duvet off him. Glancing downwards he was soon taken back by surprise, he had been stripped bare naked and now a young gorgeous blonde was also naked and peacefully lying asleep next to him. _She must be Amber, who Marian mentioned last night. _

"Stop staring at me, Men are so typical admiring my breasts as I try to sleep. Sometimes I believe they need to be taught a valuable lesson, a good slap across the face or perhaps grant them their wish for a good fuck" Amber mumbled, still with her eyes tightly closed and still clutching the comfy pillow with one hand, lastly she displayed an affectionate smile towards him.

"Oh I'm sorry I never meant to stare, I was just racking my brains from last night because everything seems like a distant memory of such. Actually I'm never normally like this when I go out on town and every Saturday night, I drink two bottles of Beer and then its home within an hour or two and no hangover on the Sunday morning " Ray embarrassingly admitted, he imagined she must be feeling rather pissed off with him, for forgetting what occured a few hours earlier between them.

"I can inform you if you prefer. Marian introduced us last night after I came home late from work. The Girls called it a night and went to bed which left us alone, you acted nervous and shy around me, so I decided to let you know things about me. After midnight and after we downed three bottles of Bordeaux Champagne 1997, you began to gather some confidence and encouragement, soon confiding in me about failed relationships, you said British women never fancied you, saif you looked unattractive and an unlucky Romeo. I kissed you on the cheek to cheer you up and from then one thing lead to another and we were soon making love. Ray I can see the real you and let me tell you, those british girls are very wrong, you're honest, caring, charming, witty and adorable" Amber spoke from the heart as she slowly opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at Ray's sophisticated eyes, she instantly reached a hand across to his left cheek and caressed it gently.

Ray felt amazed to hear her impressive and kindhearted words, it confirmed to him, that he was loved and admired for, for simply being himself. "Thank you Amber, I've never heard such remarkable and wonderful words being used to describe me before"

"Ray you're simply one wonderful man" Amber said, as she reached up towards him and softly kissed his lips, their kiss soon turned passionately. Ray moved his hands to be positioned on her back and slowly and expertly caressed her smooth back. Her rounded soft breasts pushed up against his hairless chest as they continued their kiss. He grasped both of her hands and entwined them with his, although he'd known Amber for one or two hours, this nevertheless never stopped him considering giving into unmistakable urge of making love to her. Before he had a chance of saying anything, she pounded on him in record time, switching positions so she was now lying on top of him, she reclaimed his lips once more and deepened the kiss. Temptingly she kissed his cheeks and reacting delightedly as she began teasing him endlessly as she ghosted soft kisses across his adams apple. They made passionate love right there in the living quarters.

**xxxx**

Prime Minister Gene Hunt observed James leaving Downing Street after the news conference, he felt relieved to positively reassure the always hard to please press that America and Britain's working relationship was as immaculate and as stronger than last for the time being he could relax and feel stress free. He'd eagerly looked for Alex but she couldn't be found, he certainly hoped his chance with her had not been spoiled by James' flirtatious advances towards her.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost coming to the end of this fanfic but there are a few surprises to come. As in the film, there was a scene with David on his own reading Christmas Cards there was one moment from that scene I couldn't miss out in this chapter and had to add it, with some changed moments in it.**

**

* * *

**

**Love At Christmas, **

**Chapter 7**

Chris muffled encouraging words to himself as he fastened his tie into an impressive pose. God he felt as nervous as any other man could possibly feel whilst getting geared up for an important date , he just couldn't believe he was going out a date with a pretty and sweet girl like Shaz. Normally when he thought about wanting to ask any girl out a date he would scupper his chances right away when it came to the precise moment of asking those vital words to any young woman he previously found gorgeous. Ray had always found this to be too hilarious everytime and persistently annoyed his younger best friend by choosing to wind him up. "Where's the determination Chris, you should be marching up to any bird and convince them you're really interested in taking her on a date, I know I maybe no romantic lothario but at least I know ways of charming a bird"

Now as Thursday Evening lastly arrived; the important date with Shaz was tonight as well. Gladly for another week or so Ray was still enjoying himself in Brussels, even finding time earlier in the week to introduce Amber via Skype to Chris, as Monday Night wore on and as they chatted, discovering that they shared plenty of hobbies in common, Chris' distinctive reaction to her had made Amber giggle. "Chris is so adorable and you say he's never dated a woman for years, they must be crazy to believe he's unattractive" she seemed rather flabbergasted.

Ray agreed with her, kissing her cheek as they sat together, wrapped up with duvet covering their naked bodies and sitting comfortably in each other's arms "As I've known him for so long, god knows how long actually I would have honestly believed he'd have been happily married by the time he was 30 years old and had two wonderful kids. However he's not but thankfully at least he's going on a date with Shaz, I'd said she's a lucky and privledged woman to be going out with him"

"Ray stop bloody talking about me will you, I am still here paying attention to what you're saying" Chris sighed frustratingly, expressively feeling annoyed with his chatterbox best friend . "Its nearly time for bed so I might as well log off as you know by now its getting late so I guess I'll see you on Christmas Eve, oh also by the way it was really lovely and nice meeting you Amber, look forward to meeting you face to face at the airport" Chris shyly waved to her on the webcam before switching off.

As he gladly remembered this fascinating conversation from the other night, whilst getting ready for the date, he heard the doorbell ringing from outside. "_Shit, I mean that must be Shaz, she's an hour earlier than I expected, better let in, don't want to leave her standing outside in that horrible cold weather" _

Shaz pleasantly smiled, just as the snowy coloured front door slowly opened . "Hi Chris, sorry I'm early, there's been a change of plan to our evening out together, how would you like to watch a School Production of the Nativity at St Michaels this evening, you see my sister's daughter. my niece, she's got a part in this production."

**xxxx**

On the nationwide radio stations throughout the UK, most of the well known and popular DJs were vigorously debating and speculating on this year's Christmas Number 1. As Derek and Geoff waited anxiously at the recording studios with high octane nerves they eagerly crossed their fingers, praying and wishing.

"Its a rainy and cold Christmas all over the UK and question on everyones lips is; who will be this year's Christmas Number 1, the X Factor winner with another cheesy used before ballad or is the unexpected Christmas sensation from Derek Litton. You might have guessed it although you may not believe it, its Derek Litton" The recording producers and back singers showered Derek with hugs and kisses whilst they joyfully congratulated him. "You are the Champion Derek!" everyone willingly chanted as loud as possible, as they gathered around him. Geoff reached over and handed him a mobile phone so he could talk to Scott Mills on Radio One.

"We're live across the nation and you're number one, how will you be celebrating Derek?" Scott asked.

"I don't know"Shit, I'm gobsmacked, I don't know what to say no actually I could behave like a rock and roll loser and get drunk with my Peter Crouch lookalike manager or when I hang up I'll be flooded by invitations to a large number of glamorous parties" Derek gratifyingly answered with the phone clutched in one hand.

"Let's hope its the latter, Here it is, the Christmas Number 1 from Derek Litton" Scott announced over the airwaves.

**xxxx**

Later that Thursday evening within 10 Downing Street; as Gene spent some deserving uninterrupted time alone, sitting within his office, with half a bottle of Single Malt Scotch and a crystal glass placed on his desk. He soon looking through each and every Christmas Card that he'd received from most of the people he knew, mainly his Cabinet members, household staff and surprsingly even his fellow rival Party Leaders who he believed weren't his biggest fans. Some of the sent Christmas Cards managed to raise an uplifting and expected smile across his lips, all of the other cards were Novelty or handmade cards which clearly impressed him. Beginning to chuckle at the Festive joke cards, Gene wasn't reasonably sure if he felt slightly tipsy but something certainly or presumably was giving him a confident boost at last.

Christmas constantly lingered on Gene's mind, it was the thought and the prospect of inviting Robert and his wife to Downing Street as it had always been known and obviously remained a tradition for previous Prime Ministers to generously host a family Christmas Dinner for their nearest and dearest.

On the other hand, Gene fretfully continued to wait for an welcoming invitation to Robert's luxury four bedroom holiday apartment that was located on the outskirts of Dublin city centre. _Robert enjoys taking time to plan invitations, always been the same every year, still probably too envious that I've been busy. Should keep telling him, he shouldn't be acting so resentful thinking he's the biggest ponce of all. _Just by coincidence and fortunate luck as he slowly opened up another handcrafted card, Gene's eyes were impressionably drawn to this one greeting card, soon enough noticing that inside it, featured a black and white picture of the 1950's and 1960's Hyde, Manchester. he instantly recognized most of the houses, as this picture soon bought back precious memories of his youth within the North West of England, a passing memory flashed before his eyes, the many times aa a youngster when he desperately tried to grab a handful of sweets from the corner shop when Mr Gallagher the shopkeeper had his back turned for a few seconds and the aftermath when his mother found out, pressing two fingers and thumb behind his right ear as she disappointingly took him home on numerous occasions. Gene had learned valuable hard earned truth and forgiveable lessons upon growing up whilst he reestablished possible job selections before eventually following the long drawn out career path to success.

Upon reading the last batch of Christmas cards, there was a particular one that stood amongst the others, a card which featured a picturesque cottage and a maginificent snowy background, Gene smiled expressively, feeling intrigued to discover who this greetings card maybe from.

"Dear Sir, Dear Gene, Merry Christmas and I hope you have a lovely New Year

It was a very odd moment and I feel like a prize idiot

Particularly because,

I guess if you can't say it at Christmas, when can you eh.

I'm actually yours, with love, Your Alex"

Gene closed the car, an expressive look of bliss and eagerness etched clearly across his smooth textured lips and consideration buried within his positive charismatic feelings, as this confirmed she might actually love him and without doubt, he felt he wanted a intimate one on one coversation with her. Gene stood up from behind the desk where he'd been sat for two hours and stayed reassuringly poised.

"I'd like go to Fenchurch please, the dodgy end" Gene called to his limo driver, Viv, miraculously he felt he ought to brave the cold icy weather outside.

Fifteen minutes later, Viv drove Gene throughout the eastern side of the small local community of Fenchurch. "Christopher Street, what number Sir?"

"Oh for Gods Sake!, I'm a man with no sense of known direction and this absolutely the longest street in the world, I have no absolute idea" Gene monitored the street as he slowlt wound down the darkened limo passenger window, his eyes staying watchful over this snow covered street.

At Number 1A Christopher Street, a small 10 year old girl in her pink pyjamas excitedly opened her household front door and glanced up at the tall towering Prime minister, shivering coldly on the front doorstep.

"Hello does Alex live here by any chance?" Gene asked, looking hopeful she may come running from the living room and wrap her comnforting arms around him. The young girl didn't answer "No Right, fine, thank you, I'll be off on my travels then"

"Aren't you...the Prime Minister?" She lastly remembered as she scanned his eyes closely pretty much like a human detector machine.

Gene caught a glimpse of Viv's unimpressed numerous expressions as he stood behind the PM. "Erm.., yes, in fact I am. Merry Christmas. Part of the service now, trying to get around everyone by the New Year."

Moments later, Gene then thoughtfully considered trying every household number down the long outstretched brightly darkened street that was only fortunately illuminated by near by 6 metre street lamppost.

An elderly woman and her two younger grandchildren answered the door at Number 3. "Ah hello, does Alex live here" Gene began to feel, all this frantic rushing around last minute, ringing or knocking at every households letterbox within Christopher Street was soon unsurprisingly beginning to become very pointless. "No she doesn't" The elderly woman replied.

"Are you singing carols Sir?" The two kids asked, not knowing who their surprise visitor was.

"No I'm not"

"Please sir, Please, Please" They eagerly requested for one Christmas Carol to be beautifully sung.

"Trust me if you heard me singing kids, I'd be the exact precise singing equivalent of Wagner from the X Factor, just without all the wackiness and the backstage shenanigans. Well seeing as you ask I suppose I could" Gene accepted their challenge for him to at least sing one well known Christmas Carol.

"Good King Wencelas looked out, on the feast of Stephen" Gene begun to sing the first chorus as was stunned as Viv outshone him as he sung the next lyric.

"When the snow lay round about, deep and crisp and even, Brightly Shone that moon that night"

Gene took a nervous deep gulp within his throat before knocking at Number 5, instantly he was greeted by an attractive Russian girl in her nightgown.

"Hello Sorry to disturb, does Alex live here?" Gene shyly averted his long eyelashes elsewhere.

"She lives next door"

"Ah Brilliant, finally" Gene brimmed with such encouraging and energizing contentment.

"You're not who I think you, are you?" She asked, squinting her eyes curiously at him, as she recognized who he was.

"Yes I am and I'm sorry about the cockups. My cabinet are absolutely a bunch of nonces, we hope to do better next year. Merry Christmas to you" Gene lastly replied as she was closing the door. He looked upright at the household number, 7 and stepped forward to knock at this particular door as he glanced down he was greeted unexpectedly by three of Alex's family members.

"Ah hello, is Alex in?"Everyone looked reasonably stunned to see him right there in person, right in front of their very eyes.

"Oh where is my coat, has Jonathan nicked it?" Alex swiftly hurried downstairs as she looked towards the door entrance her eyes unswervingly met Gene's straight away. "Oh Hello" she felt her heart suddenly pounding quickly, she really knew how he impressively possessed the ability to make a woman go weak at the knees.

"Erm this is Evan, his wife Anna and their daughter Francesca and Molly my daughter" She courteously introduced everyone to the PM.

"Hello very nice to meet you" Gene said, smiling respectfully at them.

"And erm...this is the Prime Minister" She eventually introduced him to her family.

"Yes we can see that Alexandra" Evan was wiling to shake hands with him.

"And unfortunately we're late" Alex realized as she checked her watch.

"Its the School Christmas Concert Production you see Gene" Anna announced, something which Alex had told him about days earlier.

"Well I just needed Alex...on some state business" Gene made his unplanned excuse up simply so he could chat with her about the Christmas Card.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are very much welcome**


	9. Chapter 9

**After being a little inspired by FireUpTheFanic's The Day You Thought You'd Never See, I've added a few extra hilarious treats included in this chapter, its more a humorous one, featuring appearances from Wagner, JLS, Dannii Minogue, Katie Waissel, Ann Widdecombe and Anton Du Beke, hope you enjoy reading this. **

**

* * *

**

**Love at Christmas - Chapter 8 - A romantic kiss and party gatecrashers**

Alex's family happily approved of her getting an unanticipated ride towards the School gates in the Prime Minister's limousine. After she left with him, soft numerous murmurs and whispers circulated amongst themselves after certain flattering looks between herself and the PM became reasonably obvious to detect, they soon began to speculate whether she was positively smitten with the respected newly appointed PM.

Gene eagerly gazed at Alex whilst she blissfully sat beside him on the passenger seat of the limousine, uncertain and nervous about what to say to the beautiful woman currently returning an impressive heartwarming gaze towards him , he believed she was wishing he came closer towards her and genuinely romantically swept her off her feet . "Thanks for the Christmas Card it was lovely of you to leave one for me" the shyness within his eyes soon became crystal clear, the tenderness within his heart helped his confident words.

"You're welcome" Alex smiled, feeling wonderfully pleased and reassured matters between them seemed settled and flawless . "Look I'm sorry about the other day, I came in and he slinked towards me and there was a fire and he's the President of the United States and nothing happened. I promise Gene" She affectionately reached for his hands, holding them gently and placing them on her lap. "You see sometimes I just feel like a fool because I think about you all the time, I mean with what nearly happened with us before he asked you to get those papers for him, I had the meaningful feeling to kiss you and throw my arms around you right there and then. I guess now I think you're the man that I really..." Viv called out, informing the PM they'd arrived outside the gates of the School. Alex pulled him towards her, murmuring against his left ear "Love Gene" the only two sought after words she very much needed to tell him , moments later the softness within her irresistible voice sent his mind racing rapidly, he could not think correctly.

"Oh bugger, that erm.. really was around the corner" Gene looked honestly surprised as he wound down the panel window, indulging in having a glimpse of the school playground, where he discovered the school had only been situated more or less around the corner from where Alex and Molly lived.

"Erm"

As he sat up, a small heavy toy football clapper lightly knocked Gene on the head "Ow! Viv how many bloody times you should have put that silly toy thing away" Gene looked displeased and grumpy, as this reasonably wasn't helping matters, just simply making them marginally worse, he managed a lighthearted chuckle as he turned to face Alex once more "Well look I...I think I'd better not come in you know?, nobody wants some moody politician stealing the kids thunder." He felt it would be rather best if he made his way to leave and perhaps shared a goodnight kiss with Alex and then wished her a good evening at the School Production.

"No don't go, please come in, It'll be wonderful, us two sneaking around backstage, trying not to be caught out by the headmaster or headmistress" She compassionately requested, feeling that this special evening wasn't over for them just yet.

"No I'd...I'd better not, anyone who doesn't recognize me will probably mistake me for, a grumpy Genie and believe I've turned up at the wrong Play" Gene nervously suggested, nerves horribly getting the better of him. "But I will be very sorry, to drive away from you..." Alex giggled as she surprisingly came up with a last minute suggestion.

"Just Give me one second"

**xxxx**

A wrapped up Chris, wearing his light blue wooly hat, Manchester City scarf walking together with Shaz. "Never been to a school play before, almost forgotten what school was actually like to be honest, all I really dreamt about becoming was a footballer, playing alongside the big Premiership footballers, like Rooney and Tevez" Chris anxiously admitted one of his childhood dreams which unfortunately he never managed to accomplish.

"Chris is being very mysterious tonight, tell me again where did you two meet?" One of Ray's smartly dressed drinking pals Terry from the pub, had a few mintes earlier bumped into them, as they had been walking along the pavement from the main high street.

Shaz and Chris both unashamedly panicked as soon Terry became vaguely fascinated on finding out, he constantly wondered in what thought-provoking way the young man had notably persuaded his date to accompany him to this play, a gentle sweet kiss on the lips or possibly bought box of chocolates, always unadulterated ways of winning a girl's heart.

"Erm..erm..." getting an answer out became a problematic challenge altogether. "We met in Starbucks over hot coffee, she inadvertently spilled a cappucino over my new blue shirt" Chris promptly concocted an fabricated story which evidently impressed her, as she desperately tried not to give the game away so obviously, tugging on his wrist playfully.

**xxxx**

"No!, Alex" Gene confirmed he really wanted to leave straightaway, as she unwisely dragged him protesting throughout the backstage area.

"Come on in, we can watch from backstage" Alex won him over finally, convincing him nobody would see him.

"Look this has to be a very secret visit okay" Gene informed her, realizing he had to stay upright and polite.

"For crying out loud Gene stop being a dramatic worrier, this was my school anyway as well as Molly's. Besides I know my way around. Come on" She reached for his hand, holding it tenderly as they moved more around the backstage space. Frantically trying not to be spotted right away as they wandered down the near by deserted corridor. Gene smiled happily for a fleeting moment, considering that his eager eyes began to drift down towards her peachy bum whilst he walked behind her.

"Gene, what are you doing here, come to see my son performing?" Robert encountered the sneaky couple, standing towering before them, facing his surprised younger brother.

"Maybe" Gene answered, choosing not to say far too much. "So what are we doing for Christmas, am I coming to your luxury apartment in Ireland or are you thinking about bringing your family to Downing Street for Christmas Dinner?"

"Depends really, according to the weather reports, its forecast for heavy snow across Ireland, which means if we travel over there, we could supposedly be caught within it" Robert wasn't downright certain, he knew what previous Christmas Days were like when the family invited Gene over for the dinner every year after the Queen's speech.

"Christ stop stalling on your answer...Come to Downing Street, I might have your favourite cooked especially for you" Gene cleverly hinted as he soon began to feel bored with Robert's deliberate slow answers, as he sensibly believed he was deliberately trying to annoy him.

"Maybe we ought to catch up afterward" Robert was looking forward to catching up on what Gene's busy lifestyle, the elder brother simply could not remove his subtle eyes away from the good looking woman who was linking arms with his younger successful brother. "So you know you can find time of introducing your sexy girlfriend to me" he suggested by means of a knowing wide smile, grasping a hand out so she could shake it.

"Robert...ssssh, keep your bloody voice down" Gene actually desperately wanted to silence Robert for chatting, as he knew the older brother was an elegeant charmer in the company of any woman he had the pleasure of meeting.

"Relax I'll see you later for drinks then" Robert comfortingly grinned as he left them alone.

**xxxx**

Geoff without a sound had slipped away from the extravagant celebration party for his Christmas number 1 and Take That's Party combined, all night he had felt left alone, isolated another way of describing this unique feeling, he assumed that any optimistic music manager would not know if they could keep hold of their artist after they have successfully achieved as many number ones as possible.

Derek began to feel this night which turned out to be excellent was soon starting to noticeably fizzle out, he wasn't extremely pleased to see John and Edward Grimes helping themselves to Orange Juice and Lemonade from the free bar. Wagner chatting to Aston and Marvin from JLS by the stage, an uninvited Katie Waissel desperately trying to gatecrash the party.

"Oh Edward, this is so amazing, us attending a Christmas Party for this year's number one selling artists, I wish Louis was here he'd be dancing on the bar singing and dancing to Gloria Gaynor songs all night, its such a shame he's still be busy with X Factor" John sighed sadly before tucking avidly tucking into a handful of Ready Salted Pringles.

"Hey John would it be amazing if we taught Derek to play Mario Kart, with our help he'll be unbeatable"

"Oh my God Edward that's such brilliant suggestion" John clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Oh my god John another totally brilliant suggestion, we should so fantastically style his hair, he'll so give us two thumbs up"

"Oh my god Edward another one, we should totally duet with him"

"Oh my god that would be awesome John, maybe he'll love singing All the Small Things our hit single from this year"

"Dear God who invited those two shit numpties" Wagner annoyingly shook his head from side to side in disbelief while he was still chatting to Aston from JLS." You know I love that man, maybe I ought to suggest me and him duet next year" he thoughtfully considered.

"Oh I'm not too sure Wagner, he'll be thinking of duetting with Cheryl Cole I reckon, its been rumoured since the day he announced his cover version of Stay Another Day" Aston answered, looking very awkward as he sipped on his drink, waiting for Marvin to rejoin him from the bar.

"Hey Mister Derek, I give you a song, a fabulous song on stage right now" Wagner suddenly disrupted the serentity of the cheerful party attendees, amusingly making his way to main stage, wanting to sing a festive song to enlighten the mood.

"Oh God no, please no" Derek tried to stop him, frantically waving his arms to distract the motivated Brazilian, whilst he tuned in a song on the karaoke machine, even Dannii Minogue wouldn't stop him as her face glowed pretty much like a Christmas Bauble while she chatted on the phone to her sister Kylie, who was still busy touring the UK.

"Tom Jones Sex Bomb" Wagner called out, Derek buried his hands over his eyes, wishing someone would hopefully shut him up.

"My Party is totally fucked, properly gone tits up, someone please save this night for me" Derek mumbled.

As the music began to start up, the socket that was connected to karaoke machine was pulled from the wall by a strong female hand "No one outstages me" a woman clarified by shouting from the crowd.

Wagner gasped "Oh my god what are you doing here. Don't steal my limelight from me"

"Oh Bloody Nonsense you more awful than Craig Revel Horwood and Simon Cowell combined"

Ann Widdecombe dressed in a blue feathered dress and matching feathered rounded hat had irately marched up from the crowded party attendees like a determined charging rhino, she was fairly engrossed on not letting Wagner upstage her altogether. A breathless Anton Du Beke followed after her and rushed onto the stage, "Ann you certainly dazzled those bouncers on the front door out there. It took me more than twenty minutes to convince them I'm not Bruce Forsyth's next replacement on next year's Strictly Come Dancing."

"Oh never mind them Anton, lets entertain this crowd by dancing to the American Tango" Ann waved her hand in front of his eyes and dismissed Anton from talking anymore. Anton sighed, not saying anything more and soon grasped her hand as he and her started dancing to American Tango.

Derek finally gave up, this party was becoming more of a celebrity circuit which he never exactly wanted.

A few minutes later, after challengingly trying to fight off Katie Waissel's advances, Derek safely made it to Geoff's house down the road.

"What the fuck are you doing here, thought you'd be dancing and getting pissed at Take That's Christmas Party" Geoff looked stunned to see Derek had gave up on staying the night at his celebration party.

"Well I was there for a minute or two maybe three but then I had an epiphany after legging it from Katie from the X Factor" Derek soon began to explain why he changed his mind.

"So what was this epiphany then" Geoff curiously asked.

"Erm..It was about Christmas" Derek answered, still struggling to think.

"And you realized it was all around did you" Geoff replied.

Derek continued what he wanted to say "No I realized that Christmas is the time to be with the people you love"

"Right"

"And I realized that by luck, anyway as dire chance and unfortunate fateful cockup would have it, here I am mid forties and without bloody knowing it, I've spent most of my life with a Peter Crouch lookalike manager and much as it ridiculously pains me to say and it might be that the people I love is in fact...You" Derek revealed, Geoff suspected his artist might be coming out, which shocked him.

"Derek are you properly pissed up to your this is a surprise" Geoff asked. " Five minutes at Take That's Christmas Party and you're as gay as a talking Parrot" He amused.

"No I'm serious here, I left my party first came back in when Take That arrived, I did admittedly get sozzled, I left after Ann Widdecombe and Anton Du Beke started dancing, god it was too much to bare , so I came here in order to hang out with you at ...Christmas. " Derek furthermore explained his reason. "Its been a honour" Derek admitted as he hugged the life out of Geoff.

"I feel bloody proud of you man" Geoff wiped a tear from his eye, Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh Geoff don't be a proper prized prat. Come on lets get pissed and watch True Blood" Derek happily suggested while he tried to entangle himself from Geoff's enormous bear hug.

**xxxx**

As the children participated in the School Production, Gene and Alex soon became overcome with passion for one another, he intimately gazed into her captivating sparkling eyes and soon realized he was feeling evermore drawn to them during every second he stared at her. They both moved in for the first proper kiss, he reached a hand towards her left cheek which consecutively ignited burning passion within her eyes. As their lips delightfully connected for the first time ever, he drew her warmly into his welcoming arms, instantly deepening their surprising breathtaking kiss. Alex teased his bottom lip with her playful tongue she opened her eyes and soon allowed it to wonder into his mouth.

"You're a great kisser Gene" She seductively murmured against his ear.

"Thank Alex" Gene smiled, unable to say nothing more. As they became lost in their overwhelming kiss, the curtains were drawn up and they found themselves on stage in front of the flabbergasted audience.

"Ah Right, so not quite as secret as we hoped. What do we do now?" Gene stuttered, looking frightened with stage fright.

"Smile. Little Bow and a friendly wave" Alex encouraged him with a nudge in the arm.

Gene chuckled and waved to the surprised audience but was encouragingly relieved as they applauded the couple. "I'v never been so self-conscious and red faced before but at least you know how much I care for you" he mumbled.

**End of Chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter of the Fanfic I'm afraid, I wanted to focus it more on the arrivals of the characters coming back from their Christmas Holidays abroad, I know in the film Love Actually I wasn't quite sure when they arrived back but in this chapter I've done as them arriving back on Boxing Day. It might lead to a few little mistakes in this chapter, but hope it doesn't spoil it.**

**

* * *

**

**Love at Christmas**

**Chapter 9 - Love is all around Part 1**

As Boxing Day drew to a joyful close across the world, events focused on Heathrow Airport and as holidaymakers returned home to their loved ones, boyfriends, girlfriends, sisters, mothers, fathers and children ; Alex was excitedly anticipating Gene's return from Dublin, after a family gathering at Robert's luxury apartment , she couldn't hardly believe exactly how much she honestly missed him over the last four days despite the fact that he wasn't distsntly far away from her. This Christmas she believed it made her dream come true, becoming the PM's girlfriend, the last few days did feel somewhat a little frustrating as Gene had been away and hidden away from the numerous journalists, constantly she had to dodge them as they continued to hassle her about her blossoming relationship with the PM. Alex pretty much knew she wasn't comfortable with her private life becoming invaded by fabricated stories, she surprised everyone by suggesting she ought to give them an eligible earful if they wouldn't go away but luckily Evan advised against this.

Chris anxiously waited for Ray's return from Belgium, unsurprisingly to him Ray stretched his planned holiday by an extra three days as he'd told Chris via Skype that he sought after spending more considerable time with Amber before he left, _Typical Ray prefers to end an holiday romance on a high note_ , furtively he'd felt let down not to have not spent Christmas Day with his best friend, however all wasn't particularly lost as Shaz spotted her boyfriend's disappointed gesture and then believed she ought to cheer him up, as it was Christmas nevertheless, she thoughtfully offered a Christmas Day dinner at her parents semi-detached house in Highbury. Mrs Granger was very privileged to meet him as her daughter introduced him with the panoramic kitchen. As they walked hand in hand together past every downstairs room within the Granger's family household, Chris was amazed to see that Shaz's father was a huge football fan, his Arsenal 1980's Replics Home Red and White Shirt was framed on the living room wall and as he looked around he also spotted an 80 page book full of players past and present autographs.

Shaz eagerly wrapped her arms around him from behind and snuggled against him, she smiled happily as she saw Chris reading through the autograph book. "Dad's a huge Arsenal fan, been to every game since he was 12, he never misses a match on the television either, everytime I come home for Christmas he's always watching Soccer Am or Classic matches on ESPN."

"Oh, I bet not tell him that I'm a Manchester City supporter then" Chris blushed, worrying and assuming that there would certainly be an FIFA 11 Manchester City v Arsenal match on the cards after dinner.

"Bet not tell me what then young man" Mr Granger asked, walking in, towering in height over him. Chris jumped nervously, looking quite hesitant on answering, "No need to worry lad, I was just joking around with you" He gave an encouraging smile before walking towards the dining room " Manchester City my bloody arse" he contentedly chuckled , as he embarked on setting the oval shaped table up for the Christmas Dinner, with after dinner food treats and party crackers.

Today, Chris felt happy that he'd gotten on superbly with Shaz's parents.

"Christopher Skelton what do you look like" Ray laughed as arranged, approaching his younger friend after exiting the arrivals gates.

"A young Tom Cruise" Chris wasn't certain.

"Don't be daft and don't be taking the fucking piss, a Christmas present from Shaz I presume, you look a fashion disaster waiting to happen mate" Ray in his own sometimes respectful yet poor regular words, suggested. "Christmas dinner go well for you with Shaz and her family?,partying and watching Doctor Who and Eastenders"

"Oh Yeah, went swimmingly well Ray than I expected, her father's a dedicated Gunners fan, he has all the Arsenal merchandise everywhere within his house, autographs, signed Home and Away Replica shirts and signed footballs" Chris filled his friend in on what he missed out on.

"Blimey you never got the piss taken out of you for supporting City, I know Londoners always prefer United as the better squad and also that they believe United have better players, Rooney, Berbatov and Ferdinand" Ray looked fascinated on finding more out, he persuaded him to continue talking as he done so, Ray keenly glanced over his right shoulder, keeping a watchful eye on the next few people coming through the arrivals gate.

"A few times actually, mentioned him and his friends down at the local pub have comical football chants for the Manchester City players" Chris said, he soon noticed Ray hadn't been paying attention. Both friends looked closer and saw Amber waving to them as she appeared, she was dressed in blue jeans, black boots and wrapped up warmly within a duffel coat.

"Chris this is Amber" Ray re-introduced them again.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Ray tells me you spent Christmas at your girlfriend's parents house" Amber smiles affectionately at him, she can tell instantly that he's still pretty much very shy when chatting to women.

"Aren't you going to say anything or are you awe a bit starstruck, I forgotten to mention Amber's an actress, she's starred in numerous European films over the last decade" Ray prompted his friend to speak out distinctly , the more longer the silence grwthe more he couldn't help wondering whether Chris was a little jealous that he was dating an upcoming actress or perhaps he'd lost the will to speak quite accurately.

**xxxx**

Geoff tensely hung around to wait for Derek, whilst waiting Stephen Merchant approached him, before eventually standing alongside him "Hello mate I see you're waiting for your worshipped music artist"

"Yes I am, Hello Stephen by the way no Ricky with you this evening, can I ask why are you waiting here?" Geoff frowned glancing up at Stephen, _Bloody Nora, he's absolutely massive, here's me thinking I was the tallest man in the UK bar Peter Crouch._

"Waiting for Karl, his return flight got cancelled in Buenos Aires, persuaded him that I'll meet him at Heathrow" Stephen answered. "Think he's a little pissed off that we out of the blue confirmed a second series of An Idiot Abroad."

"Oh I love that show, bought the DVD cos I missed it on Sky 1, Ricky's certainly right about him being a round headed bafoon" Geoff amusingly joked.

"Ah here's Karl, Karl over here" Stephen frantically gestured a hand to make sure he spotted pretty quickly.

"Steve what are you doing?" Karl frowned suspiciously as he stopped in front of them, putting his suitcase down, he glanced at his taller friend, who was trying to encourage him to shake Geoff's hand "so who's your new friend?, don't tell me he's Ricky's temporary replacement for when he's swanning off to Hollywood to make another film"

"No actually I'd like you to meet Geoff Bevan, Derek Litton's music manager, Derek has just scored the Christmas Number one in the UK with a cover version of Stay Another Day" Stephen corrected him. Karl stared baffingly towards him, he hadn't a clue who the man was as he hadn't actually heard of him before.

"Oh I can't stand that song, for some reason it makes me feel cheesed off listening to it, when my girlfriend Suzanne heard it being played in a nightclub at Christmas one year she ended up dragging me on the dancefloor and asked if we could slow dance to it, of course I couldn't say no so I said yes" Karl sighed, feeling noticeably chilly as he stood next to both men.

"Judging by your personality and characteristic I thought you might have been Steve's conjoined twin, morphed from the Iron Age" Karl speculated on what he really thought of the man he'd just been introduced to, Geoff glared at Stephen trying desperately not to laugh at his friend's theory. "Its like they've put you both in a science lab, taking DNA samples from you both and transported yours Geoff back in time, to the 1970s, hence the gay tash" Stephen burst out into laughter, as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Karl sees certain matters differently Geoff, me and Ricky always believe he was an descendant from monkeys, the obvious reason why he logically thinks, seeing everything in another way " Stephen smiled, a widened grin imprinted permanently across his lips. "Come on Karl, Suzanne's still wanting you to fix the washing machine for her" Stephen walked Karl towards the main entrance of the popular airport, as Geoff chuckled whilst watching them bickering and squabbling, a bronzed tanned Derek poked him in the shoulder from behind, Geoff turned around promptly.

"Derek" He opened his arms out to him.

"How's Christmas been for you?" Derek courteously asked, as he was accompanied by an attractive woman.

"A bit hit and miss really Derek, not much to inform you about" Geoff daringly shrugged his shoulders. "Are you going to introudce me to your girlfriend?"

"Ah, yes Geoff I would love you to meet the lovely and witty Rachael" Derek looked quite smitten with her as he saw her and his manager shaking hands, Geoff nodded considerately.

**xxxx**

Alex nervously crossed her fingers together, wordlessly praying Gene would walk through the arrivals gate any minute, the press scarcely joined her, preparing and geared up to snap the latest ongoing loved up pictures of the Prime Minister and his loving girlfriend at the airport.

"Here is he" One of the photographers shouted, pointing him out amongst a crowd a returned holidaymakers who were walking ahead of him. Watching on Alex simply couldn't wait anymore , her nerves getting the better of her as he ducked under the red barrage tape and jumped into his welcoming arms, kissing with what felt like hundreds of soft kisses. Picture snaps began glimmering and sparkling around them, in Gene's mind he honestly believed, they were going to be front headline news in the Daily Mirror and The Telegraph Newspapers.

"I missed you Gene, Christmas wasn't the same without you" She whispered by his ear.

"Thanks for the...erm...welcome Alex, I have a confession I'm thinking about admitting, its about how much I missed you too, want to make it up to you, dinner at Downing Street" Gene promised her a wonderful night she would never forget in a lifetime.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome.**

**Next chapter is based entirely on Gene and Alex's evening together at Downing Street, it'll feature some smut.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well this is sadly the last chapter of this fanfic, its more of a two hander between our favourite detective duo and concentrates on their relationship as it develops over one night and the events that lead towards the New Year countdown takes them quite by surprise. Beta read by scribblechacha. **

**

* * *

**

**Love at Christmas**

**Chapter 9 Love is All Around Part 2**

For the Prime Minister Gene Hunt tonight had to feel incredibly special and heartwarming between himself and Alex as he'd promised her on Boxing Day, that New Year's Eve would be a wonderful night that would never be forgotten about. Although precisely she still worked full time for him as a respected and hardworking member of the backroom staff, this hardly mattered at all as he wanted her to spend the night with him. He absolutely loved her and she certainly loved him mutually, Gene came to the conclusions that's what truly counted for two people happily in love.

Before leaving Downing Street earlier that evening, Phylis swiftly came walking by his office and knocked at the office door promptly she turned the door knob without being invited in. "Just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year Prime Minister, have a good night tonight with Alex, make sure you both keep warm as its bloody freezing out there on the streets this evening" One way or another Phylis always worried too much about him, particularly when he preferred to leave room doors open wide, which obviously left an unnoticed draftiness to pass through into any individual room. Also she genuinely knew on numerous times despite the fact he kept finding himself being held up on the phone during a conversation with either the Prime Minister of France or Italy and how he would blatantly ignore health and safety issues.

"You too Phylis, enjoy the party celebrations, don't be going getting yourself too pissed on the sherry, don't wanna hear in the papers about you drunkly singing Rhianna's Umbrella" Gene wished her a happy new year and happily couldn't resist the odd added joke into the conversation.

"You cheeky swine" Phylis softly mumbled, feeling tempted to laugh. Walking towards the hallway she stopped and then turned to face him. " In matter of fact I should be strictly saying the same thing to you. My advice would be start treating Alex like a queen tonight and for the rest of your life, in spite of everything about what the press has rumoured about you and her, she's bravely jumped hurdles to be with you because she certainly loves you and you ought to do the same . " Phylis's words soon began ringing like church bells within Gene's mind.

"Look I don't possess a brain the side of a garden pea Phylis. I do love Alex more than anything and I'm genuinely considering asking her to hopefully spend the night with me tonight here in Downing Street, as I certainly know I don't want her going out there unaccompanied amongst partygoers and having them trying to chat her up." The PM portrayed his affectionate and thoughtful side.

" Blimey those mighty balls of yours definitely have a wondrous mind of their own don;t they, thankfully they've made you seem more decent and thoughtful for once. Just promise me you'll treat her with respect " Phylis said, she felt rather pleased hearing this, lastly she had been able to give him a piece of her mind and made him consider what he really felt about the true meaning of love and his own unadulterated affection he felt for Alex.

"I promise Phylis, honestly I do, Alex is going to be for quite a memorable night tonight" Gene smiled, feeling confident and relaxed about laid in store.

**xxxx**

After a leaked fabricated memo that stated that -the PM's rival leaders were cunningly arranging a planned meeting of their own that same evening to discuss numerous ways of not upsetting him during Prime Minister's Question Time when they returned to Westminister in January- had been posted and emailed to every journalist and photographer, so that they couldn't spoil Gene and Alex's prearranged New Year's Eve romantic date together. Within the main dining room as they both sat comfortably at the dining chairs and warmly and lovingly holding hands across the table. Gene soon felt he was eagerly being taught the most remarkable love a human being could ever feel. His eyes flawlessy admired her chosen evening dress that she was presently wearing, _golden, sparkling, dazzling and stunning _were the only distinctive words he could describe.

Alex had detected some nervousness and clumsiness whenever he preferably stretched his hand out for a glass of Bollinger or his preferred drink; Whisky. It was commendable to see because simply by looking closely at him, she could see how much eligible effort and work he'd put into their special evening together. "Why do you look distracted, are you sure you're feeling fine this evening Gene? You know I can absolutely recognize a thing or two about positive body language and right at this moment I can honestly tell you're feeling more shyly than me mainly because your shoulders seem tense. May I suggest how about me giving you a helpful shoulder massage later tonight, no arguments because it will make you feel so much better "

"Maybe I am, who knows" Gene huskily murmured, enjoying the fact he preferred teasing her and that she gave the impression of enjoying it herself. "You know Alex I wouldn't mind a shoulder massage later tonight, I think after enduring a hectic Christmas Day with my family I really do need one. Robert suggested I was completely lovestruck, which he wasn't wrong about as I couldn't stop thinking about you for two straight days ,so I tried to ring you from a phonebox situated on a countryside road, unfortunately I managed to accidentally call the home telephone of a small cottage within Baldoyle and ended up speaking to an elderly woman who mistakenly believed I was Daniel O'Donnell."

She couldn't hold herself back from fighting the temptation towards giggling at his misfortune, trying so hard not to make her laughter seem so clear . "Oh you poor thing, did anyone identify you whilst you walked down the countryside lane?, bet there were a large number of stunned women you left feeling flushed in the cheeks "

"Nope Afraid not, as I don't think the residents of the impressive village where Robert and his family go to stay for their Christmas Holidays every year take any blind notice of Politics" Gene self-confidently answered her question. "Of course Robert wanted to make sure I was recognized by numerous village shop owners, everytime I walk alongside him its as if he's purposely attempting to annoy me most times which rightfully proves without a shadow of a doubt he's a massive pain in the british arse"

"Are you well-known within Ireland if you can be truthful in answering?" Alex asked, keen and curious on finding out more.

"No I get the impression they aren't exactly my biggest fans across the Irish Sea, actually I may have offended a few Irish politicians over there when I visited last January. I may have foolishly said some impolite remarks about all they all do is lounge around and piss off decent blokes from Liverpool and Manchester. They told me I acted too stubborn and too robustly. Mentioned they loved meeting Mancunans and Scousers whenever they visited Ireland, so I challenged them to a drinking contest and I won and then may have made things a whole lot worser than they already were. Next thing I knew woke up one morning and found some of the villagers booing me" Gene rightly believed while last visiting Cork and Dublin that he'd hardly left an uneventful influence on the villagers. "They certainly wanted to furiously chase me out of Ireland altogether." He distinctly remembered, now feeling quite ashamed for telling Alex this, he seriously wondered what must she really think of him.

Alex didn't seem too bothered by this, she even suggested two ways of hopefully resolving this. "Gene don't feel too bad, you'll have plenty of opportunities to make amends with the Irish Government now you're Prime Minister. You shouldn't always look back on previous mistakes, you'll have to be forgiven by them some time soon if not there's always my Godfather Evan to suggest, he always good at reasoning with people". She obligingly revealed, knowing this would be undoubtedly end acceptably well for the PM.

**xxxx**

Around 45 minutes later; after waiting for their requested foods and keeping themselves vigorously engrossed by each recalling a memorable and an unmemorable Christmas they could buoyantly remember from childhood, whether they ever participated within snowball fights with cousins or school friends on a cold winter's day in December.

"You know I was always nicknamed the Gene Genie Human Snowball, because the schoolkids claimed I could throw particularly launch snowballs and then throw them like _The Six Million Dollar Man _from the television." He told Alex, instantly laughing at how funny he remembered this to feel like.

_"_So you're telling me, you could permanently throw anything at twice the speed?, how I wish I'd have seen that" She considered this thought amusingly, conspicuously ignoring Gene's observable quiteness right before her eyes at the dinner table. Every single ounce of confidence he'd progressively chosen to share with her was truly beginning to impress her very much, Alex was appreciatively seeing a charming and captivated side of the newly appointed Prime Minister that hadn't rarely been seen before, well not exactly in front of the British and World Journalists who had written his chances off straightaway after becoming Prime Minister. She honestly believed they were a bunch of _uncaring twats _who cared more about the latest reality tv shows instead of Politics.

"You may laugh at me for saying this but I'd rather not because if I tried this again I might make myself look more like a right dozy Jammy Dodger " Gene remarked, feeling a little doubtful.

"You won't be a right dozy jammy dodger. I promise you will be feeling more like a Pink Wafer dipped in tea" Alex reasured her and told him not to feel worried.

Shortly afterward at around 8.30pm, the experienced chef Thomas had at long last delievered the PM and Alex's starter and main course meals together on four seperate plates, placing them on a tray and carrying the tray into the dining room lounge.

"Sorry about the delay Prime Minister, regrettably the staff have taken the night left me all alone and left me short-staffed altogether. So that's left me cooking your evening meals for you without any help I'm afraid." Thomas nervously said, feeling annoyed but soon finding himself temptingly rather distracted by the glamorous appearance of Alex.

"That's perfectly understandable Thomas" Gene smirked upon suddenly detecting how sidetracked and unfocused the hardworking experienced chef seemed everytime he glanced over towards Alex. "Oh one more thing Thomas, eyes off her heavenly puppies and keep them peeled more on the food you're serving." He knowingly smiled and then cheerily instructed.

"I wasn't eye flirting sir, I'm being honest and truthful" The chef seemed as though he'd undeniably made matters much worser, remaining blissfully unaware that this was only a part of PM's occasional outspoken one-liners he'd enjoyed cracking every now and then. Thomas soon hurried back to the kitchen, wondering why he'd kept believing he was being told off when actually he wasn't.

**xxxx**

Throughout dinner whilst still exchanging affectionate and comical glances between themselves, as they eagerly devoured and consumed their mouthwatering and appealing sherpherds pies. Gene widened both eyes curiously and questionably, spotting that she'd scoffed her Shepherds Pie too quickly. "I didn't know any single posh person had more than an unexpected appetite than me" He said as he looked and scanned over her finished plate, thorougly inspecting it, only to find there were no crumbs and that it had been fully ate.

"Why do you continue to act so cheeky?" Alex shrewdly probed him, hugging herself as she placed her knife and folk down alongside the plate.

"And why do you constantly act too brainy for being posh bird and a more romantic question what truly made you fall madly in love with me?" Gene considerately questioned her, staying desperate to find out what the reasons for why she truly loved him. In his heart he honestly knew it was an meaningful matter of questioning and challenging how deeply her feelings ran for him.

Straightaway Alex confidently answered his unreturned questions "Gene I don't care too much about being too posh for you, it doesn't bother me in the slightest. However once you'll get to know me well, I genuinely believe you'll be admiring very much. To answer your second question I don't know what is that you blissfully do to me, but everytime we're together you simply take my breath away and you make my heart flutter every chance you when speaking to me. I know I've never felt anything like this before but I'm glad you've made me feel this way for the better" she smiled, gazing devotingly towards his entrancing and enchanting eyes.

"So you think of me as an hearthrob?" A smirk emerged across his lips, wondering if she thought he was cuter than the music stars nowadays.

"Oh absolutely, you having so wonderfully attractive about you, simply gazing at those lingering, smouldering eyes of yours that would make not only me persuasively go weak within the knees but saying this I think its fair to say you'd have the same effect on any other woman. I can't myself admiring and adoring the wonderful way you pursue your lips flatteringly whenever you've been asked a question by a member of staff or when you taken Prime Minister Question Time at Westminister, I know makes me sound as if I've been sensibly observing you too much, my Psychology skills obviously coming to the forefront" Alex responded again, feeling expressively foolish on admitting this to the man she deeply loved, she wondered _what must he be thinking of me._

**xxxx**

"Alex you've been staring at the menu for fifteen minutes, you're worrying me, are you finding whatever dessert you've been admiring closely more tempting to look at then me." Gene amusingly questioned her, feeling rather eager to know, as they both optimistically speculated about what to choose for dessert.

"Let's skip dessert, its too much waiting and its clearly been making you feel unhappy waiting for Thomas to serve each meal this evening" Alex wisely suggested, knowing for a fact she wasn't in a reasonable mood to wait any longer, so she cunningly grabbed his hand, before he had the suitable chance on writing a note for Thomas informing him about them skipping dessert. Gene soon found himself being enticingly hauled lengthways throughout the corridor halls and lastly getting delicately pushed onto the long seated couch within the sitting room lounge situated by the widescreen television. She had practically known from earlier that evening, no matter what, it was pretty evident how their brilliant evening together would seamlessly end, that they were both eager to fall passionately into one another's arms. Alex smirked knowingly as she gazed admiringly into his eyes and could instantly see the flames of intensifying passion within them.

"You know that's the quickest anyone's ever pounced on me before" Gene muttered as he realized he was now laying flat on his back on his black leather couch, still trying to recapture his huskily breathing and presently feasting his delightful eyes straight at her while she done the same except she found herself feeling red faced. She'd felt bad about them skipping afters and wonder about whether they should return back to the dining room. Gene was clearly becoming distracted by a sudden glimpse of her black silk knickers.

"Sorry about me dragging you out of the dining room out of the blue, It was wrong of me I know, I just couldn't help myself, couldn't take my eyes off you all night. You were easily tempting me with your impeccable eyes. " Alex felt guilty and began to feel apologetic towards him, as she remembered, he'd mentioned about looking forward to scoffing a few slices of the delicious Christmas Pudding.

"You really don't have to make an apology Alex seeing as I dreadfully lied earlier because I know I wasn't after dessert anyway, all I ever wanted was you Alex Drake and the certain qualities that have always drawn me to you; its your elegance, your knack to speak out against anyone who's ever doubted you, your impressive goodness and your true beauty." Gene said, while pushing himself up on three pillows and reaching his hands tenderly towards her cheeks.

Gene's sudden heartwarming declaration left her feeling genuinely speechless and lost for words, as they both rested their foreheads against each others. "You gonna contribute on what I've told ya or are you gonna having me feel all those little midget butterflies floating around within my stomach" Gene amused as he hanged onto waiting for her answer.

"Gene that's just a fairytale isn't it though, if there were butterflies within your stomach, they'd be surely annoying you right at this moment probably humming along to Love is in the Air on helium" Alex joyfully answered, before he could reply, she gently placed her finger across his lips before she soon placed her arms tightly around his waist and happily closed the gap between them as they eagerly moved in for a soft kiss on the lips. "Can be honest...I've actually been waiting so much to kiss you tonight since I saw you wearing your matching black jacket and trousers and white shirt. Certainly made know for sure that our night was bound to feel resplendent " she truthfully admitted.

As Gene moved nearer she began to giggle affectionately "What, what's so funny Miss Giggly Knickers, seen something particularly hilarious have ya?" he asked before bursting into tears of laughter, this making laugh together concurrently seconds before they finally succumbed and surrended to each others lips. Gene softly closed his eyes, they irresistibly fluttered every few seconds as he gently placed his left hand around her back, upright towards her neck and pulled her closely towards him. They soon embarked on losing themselves within their heartfelt yet tender kiss. Both even falling back against the couch together, overwhelmed by desire and lust.

Alex slowly pulled away a few minutes later, feeling utterly breathtaking by the alluring touch of his lips and also she experienced the superb throbbing pace of her heart after their kiss . "Bedroom?"

**xxxx**

Five minutes later, Gene caringly carried a half naked and giggly Alex into his master bedroom, having frustratingly given up on leading her by hand and lightly placed her down standing in front of him, soon they frantically began ripping at one another's clothes, their lust-filled eyes never leaving each other. Gene humbly couldn't stand holding back the temptation any longer as he considering grasping the opportunity of demonstrating how he truly felt about her because he simply knew if he never did so he would be regretting it soon after.

Gene provactively started to unbutton his shirt as he knelt on the bed"This is because of the wonderful things you do to me Alex, I want to show you, worship and cherish you, how much I love you" He soon unloosened the buttons on his shirt sleeves, unhooked his belt and lastly unfastened his tie from around his neck.

Alex delicately giggled, reaching a hand behind her back and towards the zipper, releasing it away the silk fabric that it had been caught on. "Oh Prime Minister, you are such a horrible teaser, let me unbutton the rest of your shirt while you do unzip my dress" she suggested, tantalizingly fluttering her eyelashes at him as he started to do so. She did the same movement as well, expertly unbuttoning the buttons on shirt that he'd left for her to do.

"Mm you're quite good at this" Gene smirked complimenting her. Alex once again placed finger across his lips just to make he kept still and perfectly quiet.

Minutes later she had finally undressed him and dropped every clothing of his along the bedroom floor. Alex knelt down onto him, placing one leg on either side of his waist, she started to straddle him gently and unhurriedly, in her mind she wantonly desired for them to stay like this for the rest of the night. Her hands caressed everywhere and across his body, his chest, legs, shoulders, back and arse, as she caressed his arse with both hands she coaxed him by squeezing his bum cheeks roughly and hard.

"Ohhh Alexx" Gene comfortably laid back, adequately enjoying this, feeling the sensation of his bum cheeks getting a skillful and expert massage. She smirked thoughtfully and then slowly ran her hands up his bare back and across his broad shoulders. She bought her lips crashing down on his as she continued caressing both shoulders. As they kissed passionately, she waywardly slipped her tongue into his mouth and twirled it around with his own tongue. Gene's long fingertips brushed against her left cheekbone smoothly as he deepened their kiss, pushing her to lay within his arms. However before Gene had the chance of responding he felt her lips soon gently moving away from his mouth and dipping downward, diagonally and from side to side over each reddened cheek. Her lips deftly nibbled and sucked on his neck, leaving marks.

"I may have left some lovemarks on your neck, they might sting in the morning" Alex cleverly pointed out. This never bothered him at all as he looked over at the bedside rectangular shaped mirror to see three or presumably four lovemarks on his lower neck. He glanced back at her and asked curiously, almost forgetting.

"Now where were we?"

"I believe I was thinking of making love to you" Alex's grin widenned as he looked on watchfully, watching her closely as she ran her lips and her hands lower down his body before stopping at his stomach, she slipped one hand between his upper thighs and began to caress his balls slowly, looking up at him she now sat that his eyes were firmly closed, concentrating and focusing on whatever she planned on doing next. She continued by rubbing her thumb his length she then glanced down and took him on mouth, sucking him hard and gently. As she done this, Gene reached his hands towards her breasts and began to pinch at both nipples, when he heard the delighted response etched across her lips, he softly caressed them both. It was remarkable to hear himself and Alex both panting breathlessly as they pleasured one another.

"Ohhhh fuck...fuck...that feels good" Gene gasped strongly, feeling her concentrating on him, pleasuring him. His mind completely floating away as she gave him an unexpected blow job within his bedroom, it suddenly made him feel like a teenager again, this feeling never troubled him at all as it made him feel much better than he'd ever felt beforehand. As she pulled away, she licked his cum with her tongue and kissed back up his body, over his physique chest and against his lips once more. Gene's mind raced when he tasted himself on her lips, she certainly knew how to make an lasting effect remain on a man's mind.

"My turn next" He promptly flipped her over so she was now lying back against the pillows and he soon began to show what exactly he meant minutes earlier. Tracing a finger teasingly over and across her pristine and wonderful curves, his lips soon followed the pursuit of his wandering finger as they both drew lower down her beautiful body and focused on, repaying her earlier action to his thighs and cock. Gene kissed each thigh and looked back at her as she widened her legs for him, so she could grant him more space. He smiled and then delicately kissed inbetween both thighs before dipping his tongue against her already wet entrance and teasing it, which soon began to frustrate her.

"Will you please stop teasing me, I want you to make love to me" She moaned annoyingly, which then caused him to laugh in response.

"Relax I'm just getting warmed up, the main event is just about to start" Gene bat his left eyelid suggestively and then soon sank down on her wet entrance, entering her quickly. Placing his hands now firmly against her waist and pushed himself deeper within her, trying to bury his cock deeply, he gazed lovingly at her as he saw the immense passion and eagerness written and engraved within her lustrous eyes, she reached both hands under his armpits and around to be placed along his broad shoulders, clinging onto them for protection as he began to make glorious love to her within the perfect comfort of his bedroom alongside the closed curtained window.

Gene pushed strongly into her, adjusting himself as he felt her feeling mind-bogglingly desperate for her, wonderfully sensing her excitement for him. She encouraged him to push ardently within her. Alex didn't want this night to end and she certainly didn't want to rush him altogether. As they made love fireworks began to enlighten the midnight sky from outside and flashes against the curtains within the bedroom. She wanted desperately to scream his name out when she came, this was precisely what she wanted to do all night along.

"Shit...Shit...Ohhh Gene" Alex was already giving to the heavenly feel of him,her head spinning, moving from side to side against the fluffy bed pillow as he began to pick up on the confidence to move quickly against her. His hands tightened on her waist as he thrusted quickly and strappingly, the movements they made certainlly made the bed scrape against the wall behind it. She pulled him down on top of her, she wanted to be locked within him, wanted to feel her heart tremble with overwhelming pleasure.

"Fuck...Christ Alex..." Gene panted, feeling his legs beginning to tremble and shake massively as they carried on, he met her eyes again and could see her on the brink of orgasm, especially as she was covered in sweat across her forehead.

"Don't stop, just don't stop. make me come Gene" Alex pleaded breathlessly, her eyes filling up with tears, her heart skipping and thrashing to the immense passion that was overpowering her, as they matched each other's movements perfectly. Their fingertips connected and entangled together to increase their wondrous thrusts and to drive the other simply crazy.

Thirty minutes later after magnificently exploring each other's bodies and pushing the other over the edge of pure bliss, they both came at the same time within the other's embracing and warm arms, Alex's pleasurable scream echoing throughout the walls of the upstairs area of 10 Downing Street and Gene shouting her name out not so loudly before collapsing alongside her on the bed. It took them another 15 minutes or so to recover and to regain their breathing back to normal.

As Alex delightedly laid in Gene's arms, she glanced over at the curtains on her left hand side and wondered if she ought to take a glimpse out of the window so she could eagerly see the illuminated fireworks lightening up the sky throughout London and across the South of the Country. "Gene you don't mind if I have a quick look out do you?" She considerately asked him, he reassuringly smiled and wordlessly agreed. As she climbed from enveloped arms and out of the bed, she hadn't noticed Gene evidently smirking as he watched her walking across the middle of the room naked.

"Careful Alex, you don't know what peeping tom might end up catching you naked, flashing them gorgoeus boobs of yours" Gene flirtatiously informed her, she never took long to respond as she turned around and flicked the v sign at him, he laughed joyfully and watched her as she found a bathrobe towel and wrapped it right around her upper chest.

"Come with me and watch then" Alex challenged him grinning wildly, as she saw that he was instantly taking up her dare straightaway.

"Okay" Gene mumbled, still considering this.

"So that's a yes?"

"Well I'm hardly gonna say no am I" He confirmed what he'd answered a few seconds before. Gene hurriedly sprung out of the bed, like an overexcited kangaroo hopping through the Australian outback, displaying his cock as he approached her.

"Gene put your boxers on, are you trying to arouse me again" Alex giggled as she caught a sexy glimpse of him getting changed into his boxers which he found alongside his boots by the bedside table he then joined her at the window and embracingly hugged her from behind especially after she'd carefully opened the curtains wide enough.

"Perhaps if you stop enticing me with your gorgeous peachy bum" Gene mumbled huskily, as he pressed himself against her, his cock pressed against her bum. They both happily glanced up towards the sky, enthusiastically watching every spectacular firework marvelously flashing before their eyes. Alex felt utterly memorized by how stunning and dazzling the sky looked at night.

"Its beautiful isn't it, all them stars up there, shining tonight for everyone to see and the fireworks making the night fantastically complete" Gene whispered, leaning in to affectionately kiss her shoulder blade.

"Absolutely" Alex answered, joyfully smiling.

They heard the countdown to 2011 commencing close by. "Looks like Big Ben's bringing in a New Year" He suggested knowingly.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6 5, 4, 3..._

Gene and Alex counted together, "2, 1..." He happily turned to face him "Happy New Year Alex"

"Happy New Year Prime Minister...I mean Gene" Alex giggled as she notably blushed before moving in for another kiss on the lips. She caressed the back of his neck with her right hand as she drew him down towards him and nibbled on his bottom lip, he hugged her closely and smiled cheerfully.

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews Are Welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know its after Christmas, but I felt I had to carry on the fanfic for 2 chapters more, as I wanted to update it to the present day. **

**

* * *

**

**Love at Christmas**

**Chapter 10**

Since New Years Eve Alex and the PM's blossoming relationship had gone from strength to strength, every mornign they had always found themselves headline news despite all this, it never quite left a satisfactory feeling on the minds of the PM's rivals. They had planned to exploit this relationship and reveal that it wasn't nothing more than phony and fabricated.

As Gene settled down to morning breakfast on the 8th of January, he was becoming quite frustrated by reading all these ludricious stories about the rival party leaders. "You know Alex I get the unmistakable feeling that they're out to humilate me or perhaps make me squirm uncomfortably, its always their certain way of handling stories themselves that they hate. Martin and James are very much starting to remind me of the Chuckle Brothers from the television, to me Martin to you James" Gene began to mock them light heartedly.

Alex smiled, she had been enjoying dating him and being romantically wooed by him, this morning she was convincing him not to let them get to him too quickly. In the living room lounge she walked behind him and softly cuddled him from behind to reassure him that she would always have so much redeemable faith stored within him. "Oh Gene stop worrying, you don't need to think about what they might say next. Well everything they do tend to say sounds utter shit anyway"

"Blimey you've been drinking too much of that fruity Orange Juice for breakfast have ya, I'll have to be informing Thomas to hide it next time you choose to go rooting through the kitchen cabinet and the fridge unannounced" Gene laughed happily to himself.

Alex couldn't hold her laughter back either, everytime she glanced at him, she simply admired him for proving himself to be more stronger minded and for displaying the courageousness pf a lion's mighty heart"I might have been or perhaps its just the knowing fact that I'm pretty much drunk on something reasonably important to my heart"

"Oi Aye what's that then?" He curiously asked, expressing some eager awareness as he tucked into his sausage and bacon on toast at the breakfast table that had been at the last minute added to the lounge area.

"Drunk on my love for you, you daft charming handsome man, don't pretend you were unaware Mister PM" Alex answered, playfully punching him in the left elbow.

"Oh right" Gene said, rubbing his elbow caringly.

"I'm sure you already knew this anyway, hence the reason why you've just been staring flatteringly at my breasts since you got up this morning" Alex constantly giggled, whilst attempting to keep her giggly admiration for him hidden away for the time being.

"So what do you fancy doing today seeing as I have no appointments to be undertaking" Gene showe his more caring and affection side as he paid countless attention towards her, still struggling to avert his wandering eyes elsewhere. It was all he could think about, trying desperately not to have a quick gllimpse of what silky coloured bra she had chosen to wear this morning, he knew if he told her she would only temptingly tease him to the obvious point where he would feel a hard bulge, no thanks to his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'd suggest a walk around the gardens, I know it isn't much is it, you probably would have been suspecting that I might have wanted to drag you around London for hours and hours of shopping" Alex answered his question, she blushed brightly within both cheeks as he moved himself around to eagerly face her, Gene's adoring smile to tempting to ignore.

"I could serenade you, sing a song for you, not sure about what song just yet, so I may have to go through my CD song collections which could take hours to do" He suggested as his long eyelashes soon made contact with hers. Gene soon caught an unambiguous glimpse within her seductive eyes that she was optimistically anticipating for him to move her heart imtimately.

"What song would you prefer to sing for me then?" Alex set him a daring challenge to consider what song lyrics he knew that would positively impress her the most, whether the song lyrics would make her cry or whether perhaps she would be feeling embraced within his welcoming arms.

"I don't know, Spandau Ballet True" Gene surprisingly guessed from the first song that eventually drifted on his mind.

"I never knew you were a fan of theirs, that you preferred the New Romantic scene" She reacted with a surprised expression etched across her face.

"No I wasn't, I did get dragged to that famous club The Blitz one time by one my college friends."

"Sing to me Gene please" Alex persuaded him, as she clutched his hands tenderly and entangled their fingertips affectionately with hers. Gene sighed realizing he had no predictable point of disagreeing with her, she had to feel touched and moved by the power of his singing voice. He got up from the table and walked across the center of the room towards the leather couch and soon found one of his unplayed guitars from behind the couch, finally retrieving it he clutched onto within his right hand and bought back to the table. Smiling as he glanced at Alex once again, he licked his dry lips and soon revealed a surprising yet heartwarming side to himself which Alex hadn't really seen before.

"So true funny how its seems, always in time but never in line for dreams. Head over heels when toe to toe. This is the sound of my soul, this is the sound" He sung from the heart, opening up his inner feelings for her and placing them remarkably into the influence of his voice.

"I bought a ticket to the world and Now I've come back again. Why do I find it hard to write the next line, Oh I want the truth to be said"

Alex slowly wiped an elegant tear away from her left cheek as she all of a sudden found herself becoming utterly heartened and impressively warmed by how expressively and wonderfully he truly felt about her.

"Huh huh huh hu-uh huh. I know this much is true. Huh huh huh hu-uh huh. I know this much is true"

"With a thrill in my head and Pill on my tongue, Dissolve the nerves that just begun, Alex Drake you are the love of my life, I feel so in love with you"

"Oi Gene stop changing the lyrics, you're acting incredibly mischievous " Alex giggled once again, she didn't want him to finish the song and soon threw her arms securely around him. "Oh I love you so much, I don't give a fuck what those stupid balloon headed politicians say, As I all I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you" she smiled reassuringly letting him know exactly how she implicilty felt towards him, letting him know just by potentially hugging the life out of him.

Gene laughed, reacting pleasantly surprised to be lovingly pounced on "Christ Alex I'm no big cuddly teddy bear"

"Well you're my Gene teddy bear" Alex cupped his pink coloured cheeks and moved forward, kissing him amorously.

**End of Chapter**

**All reviews are welcome**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter I'm afraid for this fanfic and its more about a ;what happened next' to the characters.**

**Ashes to Ashes: The Epilogue - 5 months later  
**

In London; On the first night of the highly anticipated Britain's Got Talent Semi Final after it had spectacularly gotten underway in front of the normal enthusiastic audience. Justin Bieber, was presently fully clad in a dark blue tracksuit and also he was distinctly wearing a light blue baseball cap, at that exact moment he had been authentically practicing and rehearsing two dance routines with his backing dancers and background music players . Derek Litton looked on closely while he studying his trimmed moustache look in the mirror and then focused on reading the latest copy of the GQ magazine, he knew he could never compete with the latest young promising artists who were breaking through into the entertainment industry with their unique and incomparable talent.

"What's the matter Derek, Justin getting on your nerves, he's getting on my nerves too, don't know why he's seen as an heartthrob to young teenage girls" Geoff asked as he stood behind where his popular artist was sitting at the same time he kept a watchful eye on the young American singer outside, presently performing a few 180 degree twirls in the corridor.

Derek was promptly quick to half dismiss Geoff's questions as he rightly assumed that his manager never quite completely figured out what he actually meant in comparision "No, No it isn't that Geoff mate, its that I've had a wonderful few months, gotten engaged to my gorgeous fiancee, had two record selling singles, a double gold platinum album in the UK and across the pond. But I feel I still can't measure anymore or compete with the likes him out there, shit I've forgotten his name"

"You know if his young teenage fan followers heard you saying this, I'd have to tell you straight for once you'd be sprayed with freezing water from water guns. God help ya" Geoff wittily signified, knowing this would turn out to be the case.

Derek soon resumed concentrating on staring at his reflected mirror image, leaning forward, using his second finget to disentangle a brown hair curl away from the corner of his right eye , still busy considering on what song to sing before Ant and Dec announce the results of the first Semi Final. "I'm expected on stage in an hour's time and at this time I have absolutely nothing arranged to sing unless I sing one of the new songs off the second album" he sighed, wishing this night would be over sooner than expected as he hated being kept delayed from walking on stage. All he ever constantly thought about was staying at home with Rachel, they couldn't precisely bear to be apart from one another.

Geoff patted his left hand over his top jacket pocket, reached his hand inside and opened out piece of paper featuring a list of numerous songs. Bearing in mind, he skillfully studied them for a few minutes he then paused at one he quite favored "Derek don't freak out or moan or anything but how you would consider singing Telephone by Lady Gaga" The successful manager asked him, feeling quite optimistic on hearing a yes given answer.

"No chance, I'm afraid I won't be getting dressed up into a tight blue leather costume and parading on stage wearing a long blonde bouncy wig. It'll be disastrous, Simon Cowell won't work his magic on me" Derek strongly elucidated, making it particularly clear that he certainly wasn't going to be thought about as a vulnerable walked over person. He wasn't that fussed about performing in front of the judges as he felt excited on getting to perform in front of David Hasslehoff.

Geoff delicately raised his arms upward and crossed them across his upper physique chest "What you don't want to sing this song in the presense of the Hoff" Derek was acting pretty coyly on clarifying why he couldn't answer the question, was he too shy, too doubtful or simply had he been experiencing possible stage fright nerves on performing to a live audience.

One of the backstage people called on cue for Derek. "Slight change of plan Mr Litton you'll be performing first" the backstage staff informed him. Derek simply nodded and wordlessly began to prepare, either he could give the best rocking performance ever or he could shatter his singing career altogether if he didn't perform the song well.

"Okay Geoff I'll sing Telephone but not in the style of the Glee Cheesy singers, I'll sing it acoustically instead" Derek smiled, now feeling more confident about how he would go on stage and sing the best he could possibly do.

**xxxx**

At Downing Street, the past few months befittingly became the most highlighted in Gene and Alex's relationship, Alex still hadn't gotten over the knowledgable fact that she was still very much romantically dating one of the most distinguished Prime Ministers in the world. They'd happily travelled the world together over the last five months, one memorable holiday destination they'd visited was Greece for the E20 summit in April, as the European journalists gathered outside their temporary apartment. Unbeknown to the English press or the Foreign press Gene's brother Robert had also arranged a holiday for his family and his arrival a day later sparked a grateful distraction for the Prime Minister, who spent one Monday night afternoon as the hot gorgeous Spring sunshine reflected over the balcony of the apartment, making sweet gentle love to a giggly Alex who had been genuinely admiring his impressive physique for most of the morning.

"Oooh Gene, we certainly have to stop making a habit of choosing our moments so quickly and you taking naughty advantage of me...Ohh" Alex wriggled delightedly beneath him on the already creased bed sheets, she giggled on numerous times as she felt his cock teasing her clit continuously, her shoulders had been engulfed in hundreds of kisses. They'd been flirting back and forth earlier that morning, while he had nothing to do and nowhere to go until later in the evening as he had been expected to attend the leaders party thrown by the Greek PM. Gene was desperate to treat her to a wonderfully surprising start to this Monday afternoon. Right at that moment of thinking thoughtfully he thrusted his cock into her easily whie his eyes kept focus on her always loving yet marvelous response

"Can't help myself Alex you're just too gorgeous to overlook, these wonderful hips of yours are wondrously tempting me to certain things much further" Gene said as he soon began to tantalize her persistently until she was seemed persuaded enough to start kissing his sun tanned neck.

"Oh Mr Hunt...Ohh" Alex gently wrapped her hand around his soft bum cheek and gave it a hard squeeze, getting a little payback for him trying to encourage her too much as she was starting to believe in her mind. As they made love for the next few minutes, the housemaid knocked at the door, which caused them both to jump with fright, Gene tumbled off the bed trying to find where he'd left his trousers while Alex quickly put on his black silk houserobe. She was unaware that Gene still hadn't gotten fully changed as she went to answer the apartment door.

"Yes" Alex said as she opened the door wide as Gene flashed his full body, his sun tanned footballer like legs, his perspirated forehead and neck and shortened blond trimmed hair. He inertly came to a standstill in the middle of the room, looking utterly dumbstruck that someone had caught a glimpse of him in the nude, he expressively looked shy and a little pissed off with Alex slightly, as the housemaid provocatively smirked giving the unmistakable impression that she couldn't help staring and admiring how good his physique truly looked. Gene met her gaze and then looked elsewhere before he found a towel robe and bent down on his knees to pick up from the floor before he finally securely wrapped it around his waist.

A month later Alex couldn't help laughing as she kept remembering how hilarious that particular moment turned out to be, she was also rather pleased because the holiday in Greece was where she fell pregnant, She smiled reflectively upon staring out to the back garden in Downing Street, she was watching on closely while Molly was teaching the PM and Thomas the cook on how to play football shootout, Molly was getting completely frustrated because Thomas kept impressively every taken penalty by the PM.

"Oh Gene do you honestly call that a penalty it looked rubbish but to tell the truth I've seen worse though" Molly sighed, she prominently shook her head at him, which triggered off Gene to look shocked, he reacted with enormous surprise, no one hadn't questioned his football skills before. Alex burst out laughing at this heartwarming anf funny moment as she stepped out onto the grass verge to join them.

"I bet you've never been shouted at before by a young girl Gene, Oh just to inform you, your cheeks have reddened" She amusingly pointed this out noticeably as he threw the ball back to Thomas.

"Umm...no I haven't..." Gene seemed completely lost for words and Alex couldn't blame him that much, she softly hugged him from behind, mouldering herself against his back lightly. She knew life would be getting much better for the three of them, since they had dependably become a loving family. A new brother or sister for Molly to play football or to play mobile phone games with. A new son or daugfhter for Gene to fondly devote his time to.

**End of Chapter **

**All Reviews are Welcome**


End file.
